The Kindest Hearts Weigh the Most
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: Maka has a choice, Soul or Kid. Can she handle the choices she must make? How will they deal with one another as they fight for her? Why aren't you just reading the story?
1. Start the Fire

This is my first Soul Eater related Fanfiction, I hope it turns out ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything else that looks like copyright in this story.

* * *

"What do we do now… I mean the kishin is dead." Maka questioned the group. No one knew quite how to answer the question as far as dealing with all the recent events. The only one who seemed to be fine was Patty… but no one was really sure if she ever knew what was going on anyway. With all the practicing, learning, and fighting, relationships within the DWMA had been strained from the horrors of battle.

"I think we need to get away from this for a while, or at least a rest." Kid stated being the first to respond to her question. Appearing behind them as if on que was none other than Lord Death himself.

"Kiddo's right. The bunch of you deserve a break from all the fighting and the missions. As of this moment the seven of you are all on vacation." Lord Death spoke in his usual child friendly voice.

"Heh, I believe I can deal with a vacation at this point." Soul stated as he looked over at Maka, "What do you think?"

"I- think it's a … great idea" Maka says hesitantly. Soul frowns at her.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just think- Shouldn't we be working on turning you into a death scythe?" Maka questioned him. He just stared at her then put one arm behind his head.

"Even I need a break Maka." Black Star stated, "Too much work and no play makes a big guy like me EXTREMELY bored."

Maka just sighs and gives up seeing as she can't fight all of them over this.

* * *

AT SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT

"Ah. I finally have time to focus on the important things in my life." Soul said with a smile.

"What your studies?" Maka asked him. Soul turned his head and saw how serious her face was then burst out laughing.

"That was a good one tiny tits." he howled at her, still laughing.

Upon seeing his reaction her face got red with anger. She began to storm towards him, but he realized too late what was coming his way.

"MAKAAA CHOP!" Maka yelled as Encyclopedia of the World : Series 3: Volume C went straight into his skull. Crimson fluid poured from his mouth as he lie there on the ground. Maka slammed the book down on his head as she stomped away and closed her room's door shut.

15 minutes later.

"ughhh my fucking head…." Soul grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet,

"What the fuck hit me- MAKA!"

Soul drug himself to her door and beat his fist on it several times.

"GET OUT HERE!"

"NO!" Maka yelled out at him. Soul's vein pulsed at her response.

"FINE! STAY IN THERE!" Soul yelled back, waiting for a response and when it didn't come he just punched the door then sat down on the couch grabbed his Xbox 360 controller and started up Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Stupid jerk face Soul! I'll show him." she said in almost a whisper so he wouldn't hear her.

"I don't need him. Its always the same shit…" she started as she began to think deeply.

"I need to just get away from him, so he can either except my feelings or not." Maka said as she began to pack some of her clothes. She had started to doubt walking out on him. That was until she saw Blaire sitting on his lap, boobs right up in his face… Maka stared at them for ten seconds and felt her face getting hot and red again, as that happened Blaire looked at her and smirked.

"Hi maka!" Blaire yelled, as she said this she felt the boy she was sitting on freeze at the mention of her name… Feeling daggers in his back Soul slowly spun around to see a VERY angry maka. She marched over to him and he cringed preparing for the largest book she could find to be planted into his skull.

"THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Maka screamed at him, " I'm going away for a while to clear my head and to get the fuck away from you. You stupid jerk-"

"whoa whoa, you cant leave." Soul argued with her.

"The hell I cant." she stated as she picked up her bag and started towards the door. Soul rushed over to block it.

"I'm not letting you leave like this." Soul stated crossing his arms. She just growled at him and tried to push him out of the way, but he stood his ground.

"Why are you not letting me go?" Maka growled at him.

"WHERE WOULD YOU GO? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" he yelled at her and grabbed her wrist clenching it more than tightly, "ID RATHER DIE THAN WATCH YOU WALK OF HERE LIKE THIS!"

"Soul, let go your hurting me." Maka said in slight pain.

"No, I am not losing you." he growled.

"Why can't you just let me go?" she said in a slightly saddened tone.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY I SAID IT!" Soul yelled at her gripping tighter on her wrist, "Now just stay here with me… please." He released his grip on her, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Too little, too late Soul. You think just saying that its going to make up for everything. I mean yes it took you three months to actually say it, but… its only three words. I'm sorry but nothing you can say is going to change my mind right now. Just let me go and think for a while." Maka said as calmly as she could to him. Soul just growled and raised his fist and looked her dead in the face.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUBBORNESS" Soul yelled as he punched a hole through the wall behind him. Maka took a step forward then stopped.

'Is he…crying?' she thought, but reminded herself to go. She stepped outside turned back to see him shoulders quaking and one fist punch the floor.

"Goodbye Soul" Maka said as she walked down to the street and up the road.

As much as she hoped this night didn't get worse… its started to down pour.

"Great… Just. Fucking. Great." Maka said as she looked up into the clouds. She ran under nearby walkway bridge and decided to wait it out… or so she thought. She felt an odd feeling that someone was watching her, then she heard something move and she froze in place.

"What are you doing out here?" the young Shinigami asked. She let out a sigh of relief, thank god it was someone she knew.

"N-nothing… just you know walking around…" Maka responded with a fake smile. The wind began to pick up and rain fell harder to the ground. She began to shiver from the combination of the two.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that garbage." Kid replied.

"What are YOU doing out here?" Maka stated in an attempt to change the subject.

"Riding around actually." Kid said without hesitation. A burst of wind pushed through the tunnel and forced them to close their eyes.

"This is some storm…" Kid stated as he opened his eyes to see Maka shivering from head to toe. Maka moved toward the wall more in order to try and hide from the wind. Just as she had moved so she was facing the wall she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up to see Kid pulling her away from the wall and closer to him.

"The wall will be colder than if you stayed out in the open. I don't think its going to let up. If anything I think its gonna get worse, I'll take you home-"

"NO." maka said sternly. Kid was a bit taken back by that statement.

"What do you mean no?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going crawling back to him." Maka stated. Kid could feel her wavelength become heated and shaky.

'Had something happened between her and Soul?' he thought.

"Well we need to get you out of the rain so-" he started to say.

"Can I stay with you?" Maka asked flat out. Kid was a bit off as to what was just asked and gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I'm sorry- what was that?" he asked again.

"May I please… stay with you for a while?" Maka pleaded to him. He thought about this.

'Well I guess she wont fight with him forever.' Kid consulted with himself, "I guess its no problem."

Her mood instantly changed and she smiled at him.

'So weird… just a minute ago she was angry…then sad… now happy… women scare me…' he thought as he brought out his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"ummm kid… what are you doing?" Maka asked him as he pulled her under his left arm and covered her more with his jacket.

"Protecting you from the rain. You already soaked to the bone, and I don't need you getting sick." Kid responded pulling her into the weather as they ran back to Gallows Manor.

* * *

WITH SOUL

"Where the hell is she? Its thundering and lightning, the rain is coming down in buckets… why is she not back yet?" Soul growled staring out the window.

"She said she didn't want to be around you right now. If you think she's gonna come back because of the weather than your dumber then I thought." Blaire laughed at him. Soul turned to look at her and growled, then stood up and pointed.

"This is your fault!"

"MY fault? How is it my fault? You did this all on your own, don't go blaming me for your stupidity." Blaire replied as she grabbed a can of tuna and started snacking on it.

"She prolly thinks I'm involved with you or something-"

"Why would she think that?" Blaire questioned him.

"…Seriously… Do I have to answer that…" Soul asked half-heartedly.

"yes?" Blaire responded completely unaware of what he was talking about.

"Any time you want me to play with you…You do weird things to me, and Maka doesn't like that…It also doesn't help that she somehow as if on schedule she walks in on it." Soul stated as he begin to contemplate how that always happened. Blaire just shrugs in response, and starts to walk away.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Maka's eyes slowly and blurrily open, she freezes but then remembers that she stayed in a guest room of Gallows Manor. She was too tired to look around last night but now she noticed the two shelves of books on either side of the room.

'Symmetrical' she laughed to herself. Just then a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Kid asked from the other side.

"Sure" maka responded, and smiled. Kid opened the door to see her still in bed and he laughed. At first she looked at him weird because he wasn't wearing his usual black suit outfit, no today he was wearing his white button down shirt, with a darker blue shirt underneath it and black cargo jeans.

" You realize its one in the afternoon?" he sneared at her.

"SHIT! REALLY?" Maka panicked and started jump out of bed, " I cant believe I overslept…" This caused a smirk from Kid.

"Its alright I just thought maybe you would want some breakfeast…err Lunch…" kid contemplated the two and decided on lunch.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed." Kid spoke as he closed the door behind him. Maka was glad Kid allowed her to stay here in Gallows manor with him, Liz and Patty. Though speaking of Liz and Patty she hadn't see them as of yet, did they even know she was staying there?

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS

"Kid why did you get so much food… and why is there a fourth place setting?" Liz asked him in suspicion. He looked up from the table only after making sure EVERY place setting was symmetrical.

"Because we have someone living with us for a while." Kid replied no change in his tone. Liz looked at him with curiosity.

"like who?"

"Albarn" he replied. Liz looked at him in surprise.

* * *

ok, thats the first chapter. Most of this is pretyped so ill post them as soon as i get time. I've been playing WoW: Cataclysm a little too much so i havent had too much time to focus on writing. plz R&R.


	2. Rock Band? WTF?

ALRIGHT I got bored so I decided to post the next chapter early… within 5 minutes of the first chapter actually. Enjoy my early posting. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

From: Knight Dark Wolf

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY THAT LOOKS SOUNDS OR PORTRAYS COPYRIGHT!

Also, Songs lyrics are in Bold Italics, they are also centered.

* * *

"As in Maka Albarn? Why would she want to stay here? Isnt she with Soul or something?" Liz questioned him. Kid shrugged at this and grabbed a soda can from the table and opened it.

"I don't know, she wouldn't explain. She just got really mad when I mentioned him, then asked to stay here. I couldn't let her freeze to death in the storm we had last night." Kid replied taking a sip of soda from the can.

"I wonder whats up…" Liz stated as she too grabbed a can from the table and opened it. Just then Maka walked in from the hallway.

"Ah goodmorning- err afternoon maka" he corrected himself. Maka noted this and laughed. Then turned to the delicious smell on the table to her right.

"Oh sweet food." she said with a happy tone and grabbed a plate and heaped the food on.

"At this rate we'll need to shop everyday…" Liz said to her. Maka apologized for piling on her food.

"No no its ok as long as its not going to waste. I mean it IS food… that's what its there for." Kid reassured her. She just looked up and smiled at him.

"Kid, thank you for letting me crash here for a while." Maka started, as she began to munch on some waffles. Kid's golden eyes stared at her for a bit… studying her behavior after a few seconds he replied.

"As I said before, you will always have a place to stay at Gallows Manor if you ever need it Maka." His eyes were sincere and true as he spoke those words, Maka couldn't help but notice that about him. No matter what she knew he would always be there for her.

"So Maka, can I asked what happened between you and Soul?" Liz asked hesitantly, not sure if it was the best time to ask. Maka's expression went from calm and happy to distress and frustration. Kid noted this as he watched her intently, trying to figure her out. Liz also noted this change in attitudes and tried to back out of it.

"You don't have to tell me I was just curious as to why your staying here is all." Liz stated trying to make Maka feel better. Maka just took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"He and I… We're just… I'm not sure how to explain it-"

"You like him." Liz stated, this question caught Kid's attention as he shifted slightly towards her to catch every detail of the conversation.

"-yes and no. I care about him, but I'm not sure its love persay more like an understanding. Like a family bond or something, I thought I loved him but I guess it was just from being around him so much it felt like I needed him around me. So I guess that to me was the illusion of love… I'm not so great at explaining things like this…" Maka tried to explain. Liz just stared at Maka, not sure how to react to that.

"I see what you mean. Such an interesting delemma you have going on." Kid stated rubbing his chin thinking. Just then Patty walks in with a flyer and shows it to Kid.

"please Kid, Can I get it? CAN I PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" Patty begged him falling to the floor. He just looked at Liz, who was laughing and so was Maka.

"…fine we can go get one." Kid caved as he felt the weight on his legs dissappear.

"YEY ROCK BAND. I GET A ROCK BAND!" Patty cheered as she grabbed a sandwich and started snacking on it.

"Really? Your letting her get Rock Band Kid? I'm not sure that's a good idea, remember the ipod incident…" Liz started, as Kid began laughing.

"ha yeah I smashed it."

"SO IT WAS YOU? (pointing at Kid) YOU TOLD ME IT WAS THE GIRAFFES!" Patty argued.

"and you believed me so what else is knew?" Kid replied. Patty growled at him then got distracted by a moth flying around. He sighed at how easily she got distracted…

"So when are you getting it Patty?" Maka asked her. Patty stopped chasing the moth around and looked at her with a confused face.

"Getting what?" Patty asked tilting her head, Maka sweat dropped in response and looked at Kid.

"I told you she gets EASILY distracted." Kid answered Maka, as he laughed lightly. Patty stared at them in more confusion then noticed the flyer she had previously placed on the table.

"OOOOO ROCKBAND! KID CAN WE GET ROCKBAND? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?" she begged him again. Again he laughed and told her yes as he grabbed his credit card from his wallet and gave it too Liz and told her to take Patty to the mall to get the game.

"I have a better idea." Maka stated as all eyes were on her, "Let's all go together." Kid just shrugged.

"I guess we could do that."

"YEY ROCKBAND, ROCKBAND!" Patty shouted in excitement as she burst through the door to the car port. Liz just groaned and followed after Patty.

"What car Kid?" Liz asked him before shutting the door.

"The red one." Kid smirked and opened the cabinet and grabbed a set of keys with a horse on the chain. He looked at Maka.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let's go." She replied smiling at him. He held the car port door open for her then told them all to stay put as he ran behind the Mansion to the garage area. A loud rumble was heard as he started the car. Maka looked and tried to peak around the corner as a brand new cherry red convertible Ford Mustang GT500 pulled up to the port. The car had two black racing stripes going down the center, the windows were tinted solid black and it had a racing kit for the front, back, side skirts and of course it had a large spoiler. Kid rolled down the window and looked at her. He noticed her gawking at the car and then at him.

"What is there a scratch on it or something?" Kid asked Maka. She shook her head and then composed herself.

"No its just this is a REALLY nice car…" Maka said in response. Kid just laughed then hit a switch and the hard top of the car collapsed in the trunk and it became a convertible, this was when she noticed the interior of the car was black with white skull pieces for the knobs and in the dash, also on the seats. Liz and Patty jumped in the back seats as soon as the top was all the way down. Kid pushed the gas pedal down slightly and making the engine rev, that's when Maka noticed the exhaust pipes were on the side of the car not out the back.

"You gonna stare at it all day or can we get moving?" Kid asked her. Maka shook her head and walked around and jumped into the passenger seat next to Kid.

"Well hello there, nice of you to join us in the car." He told her as he switched the into 2nd gear and smoked the tires as he pulled out of the driveway.

"How come I've never seen this car before?" Maka asked Kid. He looked at her and smiled.

"I can't share all my toys with you guys." he replied, shifting into 4th gear as they merged onto the highway. About 45 minutes into the trip Kid put on the cruise control so he didn't have to hold his foot on the gas anymore. Relaxing slightly he leaned back more in his chair and looked in the rearview mirror to see Patty and Liz fast asleep. He looked over at Maka and saw she was looking out the window, watching the trees and places they passed. She felt his stare and slowly shifted to look at him, and his golden eyes looked as if they were taking in everything about her, every little detail that they could pick up and then he smiled at her. She couldn't help but blush at the way he did this, looking at her that way. Inwardly he was very interested in her, trying to unlock everything about her. She was one of the few people he couldn't fully understand just by looking.

"I'm sorry." Kid stated returning his eyes to the road. She turned back to him.

"No its fine. I'm just not used to people looking at me like that." Maka replied again turning to hide her blush. Kid saw this and smirked. He took his right hand off the wheel and moved it slowly and cautiously across the car and grabbed Maka's hand. Gingerly he held it within his own, all whilst not looking away from the road…mostly to hide his own light tinted pink cheeks, not really enough to notice the color difference though. Maka felt his hand grab hers and looked down at their hands, not moving to hold tighter or move away from him. She just stared and then looked at him as he still stared straight forward.

'She hasn't pushed me away yet… I guess that's good…' Kid thought as he tried to focus on driving. Maka wasn't sure what to make of Kid's advance, if it was even an advance I mean friends held hands right? Kid slowly turned to see her looking at his hand around hers, as she turned her head and looked at him again. He smiled in the most sincere and loving way her could at her. She began to tear up and his smile fell as he realized he must have upset her. He tried to pull his hand away, but he felt her grip tighten. He stopped trying to pull away and shifted his grip and entwined his fingers with hers. He wasn't quite sure what was happening here but he wasn't about to hurt Maka either.

'What am I doing? Shouldn't I- I mean its Kid. I don't have feelings for him… do I?' she asked herself as she tried to figure this out.

'ok, this isn't as bad I thought it would be…I can do this, as long as she doesn't try to kill me…' Kid thought as he looked at her. They continued driving like that for about another hour.

"This is soo annoying, I hate driving way out here." Kid said out loud though everyone around him was asleep. This included Maka who by now was fast asleep with her head lying on Kid's shoulder, his arm around her as he drove. The leather in the backseat squeaked and he froze not sure how to deal with being caught.

"Kid are we ther-" Liz started then noticed Maka lying on him and his arm around her.

"Ok what the hell happened while I was asleep?" she demanded an answer. Kid blushed hoping Liz didn't see it as he tried to explain himself.

"Well you see…She was tired and I told her she could use me as her pillow." Kid replied.

"I bet you did, sneaky boy." Liz said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Kid started to panick slightly he didn't like being the focus of this conversation.

"So we're almost there-" Kid started.

"Don't try to change the subject. Explain yourself." she ordered him. He wasn't sure if he should lie, or be truthful… or even try to justify it.

"I don't have to tell you anything." was his chosen response. She groaned and crossed her arms then stated she'd find out sooner or later. Just then he noticed the exit sign he was looking for and clicked on the blinker to move to the right hand lane. They soon arrived at the Mall parking lot, were they had to park perfectly in the middle of the spot or the symmetry of his car would be thrown off. Maka slept through everything up until the parking part.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Kid said looking at her with his soft gold eyes. She snapped up quickly realizing she was laying in him.

'Shit…how long was I asleep on him for… better yet did Liz or Patty see?' Maka thought as she turned her head to see Liz flashing a smirk at her, 'Yeah she noticed… FUCK.'

"So Maka how was the car ride?" Liz asked her in an innocent but implying way.

'FUCK YOU LIZ. FUCK. YOU.'

"It was great, I've never been to this area before." Maka replied to her. Liz just smirked more evilly as she tried to pry more out of her.

"Was the car hot enough for you?"

'. LIZ.' was all that ran through her head.

"Why yes it was thanks for asking." Maka again replied trying to avoid the conversation. Kid was trying his best to think of a way out of it.

"SO-"

"Lets go get Rockband." Kid said as he hoped Patty would intervene. Patty heard Rockband and started freaking out.

"ROCKBAND! ROCKBAND! LETS GO GET ROCKBAND!" Patty shouted as she jumped out of the car and bulldozed her way through the parking lot to the Mall doors.

"OH Liz you better go get Patty…NOW." Kid ordered her. Liz's eyes narrowed then she stuck out her tongue at him and marched after her sister.

'Thank god' Maka thought in relief.

"Thank god" Kid stated, "I am SO sorry about that. I didn't mean to- I just wanted to… GAAA I cant even think straight."

'Is he panicking?' Maka contemplated.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, reaching over and putting her hand on his head. Kid felt like he was fine but his face was red. He wasn't sure what the hell was happening to him.

'Why am I nervous? Why did I hold her hand like that? Why did I-' his thoughts were going wild, but Maka interrupted them.

"We'd better catch up with them or they'll get into more trouble." Maka stated. Kid agreed as they both got out of the car and he locked it. Maka stayed several steps behind him, but all she did was stare at his hands. The moments in the car still playing fresh in her head she began to wonder. As they arrived at the doorway he held it open for her and bowed his head to her as she walked by him.

"Kid you don't have to be so formal." Maka laughed, "It's not like we're on a date or anything."

"I know… I guess I was just raised like this." Kid laughed with one hand behind his head. She looked at him for a moment as he offered her his arm.

"So now you want to be my escort?" Maka stated and smiled.

"why not? As you said its not a date but I can still be a gentleman." Kid said as she looped her arm with his and they walked towards the Best Buy. Maka wasn't used to getting attention but when your with the son of Death himself you tend to get it anyway. Kid looked at her and saw her getting nervous or upset… he couldn't decide which.

"It's alright Maka. We're just walking together, they have nothing to gossip about." Kid reassured her as they passed through the crowds of the mall.

"But they will." she told him. He scratched his head.

"Yeah prolly, but don't let it bother you ok? All that matters is what we know not what they think." Kid tried to calm her. They walked into the Best Buy and headed to the Xbox 360 area and immediately saw Patty trying to figure out which Rockband she wanted.

"I think I should get the all in one kit." Patty smiled. Kid just laughed and told her whatever she wanted. Liz smacked herself in the face as a simple ten minute selection took one hour to complete.

"SO your sure you want this one?" Kid asked her, and she smiled and jumped around in excitement.

"NOW WE CAN ALL PLAY TOGETHER!" Patty cheered.

"Yippy for you…" Liz stated. Kid carried the large box to the register as they continued through the check out. He thanked the cashier for a pleasant experience and they headed back out to the car. Kid popped the trunk and they crammed the large box in the Mustang.

"OK lets get some dinner while we're here." Kid told them as they piled back into the car. Patty's eyes light up at the mention of food, so did Liz's.

"Thanks, that sounds great, I'm starved." Maka replied stomach growling.

"Ok where to? Any favorites you have Maka?" Kid asked her, when she shook her head he thought for a moment.

"I have a perfect place." Was all he said as he started the car and pulled out onto a back road and then made a sudden left and pulled up to a black building and stopped the car.

"Alright lets go eat." Kid stated shutting his door and walking away from the confused passengers.

"Where are we?" Liz asked, Kid just laughed.

"Just trust me and lets go eat."

"OK!" Patty stated as she jumped out after him. Liz and Maka looked at each other and shrugged then got out of the car and followed. They entered the building and the inside looked like a sports bar. Televisions on every wall, pool table and poker games going on near the back.

"Where the hell are we?" Liz asked him again.

"Buffalo Wild Wings." was all he said. Maka looked at him in confusion, Liz just … well she was just dumbfounded.

"A sports bar? You hate sports." Liz stated. Kid looked at her.

" No I don't. I play basketball don't I?"

"He does have a point." Maka agreed. Liz just groaned and sat down at their table.

"COME ON THEY HAVE 15 DIFFERENT KINDS OF SAUCES FOR YOUR CHICKEN WINGS!" Patty yelled.

* * *

WITH SOUL

"Seriously… WHAT. THE. FUCK. Where the hell is she? She hasn't called, hasn't stopped in… its like she just disappeared off the map. WHAT THE HELL COULD SHE BE DOING?" Soul yelled out on frustration. Blaire smirked at this.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you miss her."

"I told her I loved her and yet she still left… I'm so confused." Soul growled.

"Well don't give up yet… I'm sure she will come back to you eventually." Blaire tried to keep him positive.

'Eventually… great…how long will that be…' He thought.

* * *

BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR AFTER 2 HOURS EATING CHICKEN WINGS AND THE 2 ½ HOUR TRIP HOME

"Ugh, that's what I hate about that mall its soooo damn far away." Kid stated plopping down on the couch laying his head back into the cushions. Patty tore into her new Rockband box and started setting it up immediately. She hooked it up to the 75" T.V. and turned on her Xbox 360 as the opening came on the screen.

"OK who wants to play with me?" Patty asked as she grabbed the Bass Guitar from the pile of instrument controllers. Maka and Kid looked at each other and shrugged, both got up and looked at what was available to use. Maka grabbed the V-Maxx guitar and Kid grabbed the Microphone. Maka looked at Kid.

"Your going to sing?" she asked him.

"What? You don't think I can sing?" Kid asked her, Liz finally returned from the bathroom to see not much of a select of the instruments left except the drums.

"AWW I hate the drums…" Liz complained.

"Guess you shouldn't have disappeared like that." Kid laughed at her.

"You could've picked the piano." Maka spoke at Liz.

"I'll stick with the drums." Liz replied.

"Ok kid since your singing you pick the first song." Patty stated.

"Alright give me a sec to look through the list here." Kid replied, and began scrolling down the song lists. He frowned a few times but still couldn't decide on a song after looking through more than three hundred songs.

"Sometime tonight Kid…" Liz groaned as she pulled her drum seat up to the set. Then he saw it. The PERFECT song, and as he hit the select button Liz looked at the selection.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Liz glared at him, "You had to pick that one didn't you."

"How could I not? The name says it all." Kid smiled as the virtual crowd cheered and the boards loaded on the screen. Then the song flashed on the screen and Maka started laughing.

"Symmetry by Falling Up, wow I didn't know they even had a song with symmetry in it." Maka stated as the notes started to scroll down the screen. Maka, Liz and Patty all started playing and all anticipating Kid's singing. As the words crossed the screen he didn't even look, already knowing every word of the song.

_**Stop this, you're never going to find it**_

_**When you complicate, you are left behind but**_

_**Longing, steals away the night**_

_**And steps away from eyes that are always searching**_

_**This time, you can feel his voice**_

_**And He's never going to stop until it sinks in deeply**_

_**Falling, consecrated lies**_

_**And you're letting go with time cause you're through with keepingIt's so real, never gonna stop till you want it,**_

_**Want it**_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop**_

They all looked at him in aww as he actually started moving along with the music acting out his own interpretation of the song as he sang it.

_**Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release**_

_**Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release**_

As the Chorus ended he turned and looked slightly behind him to see maka watching him. He smiled as he sang the next part as he watched her.

_**Crashing, feel the way we move**_

_**Open up your eyes to the things around you**_

_**Haunting, take away the tears**_

_**Cause you know that your heart is so close to **_

_**Beating**_

She felt her face get warm and then she started to missed keys and she looked back at the screen to try and get her focus back.

_**This time, you can feel his voice**_

_**And He's never gonna stop until it sinks in deeply**_

_**Falling, consecrated lies**_

_**And you're letting go with time cause you're through with keeping**_

He continued to stare at her as he sang, making her blush more and continue to miss key sets.

_**It's so real, never gonna stop till you want it,**_

_**Want it**_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop**_

_**Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release **_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop till you want it,**_

_**Want it**_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop till you want it,**_

_**Want it**_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop till you want it,**_

_**Want it**_

_**It's so real, never gonna stop**_

He turned away from Maka and began moving his whole body to the music as he sang.

_**Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release Cause we're moving with a symmetry**_

_**And we're crashing like the waves in the sea**_

_**And we're moving to your heart this time**_

_**Release **_

_**It's so real **_

_**You are, you are.**_

The song ended with that and all eyes fell on Kid.

"What the hell I didn't know you could sing…" Liz gaped at him. He just smirked.

"You never asked." was all he replied. Maka just stared at him.

"What wrong Maka?" Kid asked her. Maka snapped back to reality and wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I- umm-" she started as Patty interrupted her.

"OH LETS DO ANOTHER!" Patty shouted. Kid just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Lets switch it up someone else sing while I think of another one." Kid stated. Liz jumped at the chance.

"Yeah I wanna try the drums" Maka stated.

"No problem." he said getting up.

"I GOT ONE!" Liz yelled as she got up and Kid gave Liz the mic, and he grabbed the guitar from Maka as she sat down. Liz scrolled through the songs til she found it.

"and you said mine was bad." Kid said to Liz.

"Shut up, I like this song." Liz replied and hit the select song.

"I just think it's a little dark for you… I thought girly pop songs were more your style." he retaliated, and she just growled at him.

"We'll see." The music boards started on the screen and right off the bat everyone was playing, especially Kid. She picked this song just to try and make him mess up.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**_

_**50 thousand tears I've cried.**_

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**_

_**And you still won't hear me.**_

_**(going under)**_

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottomI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going underBlurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.**_

_**(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not **_

_**(and what's not)**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymoreI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break throughI'm...So go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**_

_**I won't be broken again (again)**_

_**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going underI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break throughI'm going under (going under)**_

_**I'm going under (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm going under **_

"Wow that was intense." Maka stated. Kid just laughed.

"Do you ever mess up?" Liz asked him.

"Never." he smirked right back at her. She grumbled something he couldn't make out.

"You don't have to take it like that." Kid told her. Patty just clapped after both songs she didn't really care about the side conversations she wanted more playing but by that time it was around nine at night. Liz yawned and decided to head to bed, of course Patty didn't want to but Liz made her go. All that was left in the living room was Maka and Kid.

"You want to do one more?" he asked her as he caught her stare at the microphone.

"Nah." maka responded. He just laughed at this because he knew she wanted to.

"Just grab the mic and we'll do one more. Besides I want to hear you sing." he told her as he waited for her to select a song.

"Close your eyes until I tell you to look at the screen and make sure you select the piano ok?" Maka asked him. Kid gave he a confused look but shook his head non the less as he selected the piano and sat behind it then closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him to open. She quickly scrolled to the song and hit the select button. It was only after the song had flashed did she let him open his eyes just as the notes fell on the screen for him to play. After a short intro with the piano, Maka opened her mouth and to Kid's amazement she turned to face him and she sang the song to him.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**you've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_**your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

As he listened to her voice and the words she spoke he recognized the song immediately. It was the acoustic version of D.H.T's version of Listen to your Heart.

_**listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbyesometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**they're swept away and nothing is what is seems**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

He looked at her with those sincere and loving eyes just as he had in the car… Her heart began to beat even faster then it already was as she looked into his golden eyes.

_**listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

She watched him as he played with all his heart (Well as much heart as you can play with a Rock Band keyboard).

_**and there are voices**_

_**that want to be heard**_

_**so much to mention**_

_**but you can't find the words**_

_**the scent of magic**_

_**the beauty that's been**_

_**when love was wilder than the wind**_

Unknowingly she had started to drift towards him as he played. Feeling with ever more passion as she sung the words of the song.

_**listen to your heart**_

_**when he's calling for you**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbyeListen to your heart...mm..mmmI don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye…**_

At the end of the song both focused on nothing but each other.

'Why did I pick that song…why do I feel this way…' Maka thought as she felt her heart continued to race as she watched him stand up and take those last 3 steps toward her. A blush of red hit her face and she looked away from him not sure how to deal with these feelings. His golden orbs followed her face as he took his left hand and grabbed her chin and lightly turned it back to him. Kid smiled at her with his always loving smile and slowly moved his head toward hers as she looked into the those eyes and her heart broke.

"Maka- I" he softly started to say until she turned away again. His smile faded, but his heart still pounded in his chest. Then realizing what he almost did and backed away from her.

'What the hell am I doing…' she questioned herself. Part of her wanted him too continue, the other part told her to be loyal to Soul. As he walked away she wanted to say something but she remained quiet as he turned and left to his room after apologizing and saying goodnight to her. She just groaned and wasn't sure what to do as far as these feelings were concerned. She just couldn't ignore them anymore. She laid on the couch and thought more on the subject but ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

INSIDE KID'S BEDROOM

"Why did I try that? What the hell is wrong with me…going after someone else's girlfriend…" Kid groaned as he paced inside his room.

"Do I…do I love her? I can't tell… I've never felt like this before. My heart goes crazy when she's near me…is that good?" Kid questioned as he tried to figure out what was causing this to happen. His head hurt from all this thinking, so he decided he might drown it out with some radio. He pressed the station one button.

_**-Think of all the things we could do**_

_**And everyday**_

_**Your in my head**_

_**I want to have you in my bed**_

_**You are the one**_

_**Your in my eyes-**_

"ughhh next" he stated as he changed the station.

_**-You're my escape**_

_**From this messed up place**_

_**Cuz you let me forget you know my pain**_

_**How can I tell you**_

_**Just all that you are**_

_**What you do to me-**_

"… again" Changes the station.

_**-I can't sleep**_

_**It's hard to breath**_

_**And I still feel you next to me-**_

"..seriously." Changes the station again.

_**-What do I have to do**_

_**To get inside of you-**_

"What. The. Fuck." Changes the station again.

_**-Do it like they do**_

_**On the discovery channel**_

_**(Getting horny now)-**_

"WOW. This is NOT helping the situation" Kid growled at the radio and changed it one last time.

_**-I jizz right in my pants **_

_**Everytime your next to me**_

Kid stares at the radio…horrified someone would even make a song like this.

_**And when we're holding hands**_

_**It's like having sex to me**_

_**You say I'm premature**_

_**I just call it ecstasy-**_

"Fuck. This. Who ever is in charge of the radio tonight needs to be shot and buried!" Kid yelled in anger throwing the radio and smashing it against the wall.

* * *

Alright and thats chapter 2. Hope you liked it sorry for all the songs in it. Have a good holiday and enjoy the stories. plz R&R


	3. California, Here We Come!

_**OK another chapter is up, I promise no songs this time. I have no idea why I am posting all these at 3 A.M but nows better then never.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS TO BE COPYRIGHT IN MY STORY.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**Kid walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Maka lying on the couch fast asleep.**_

'_**I guess she fell asleep out here.' He thought as he walked up to her sleeping form. He knelt down and his right hand gently brushed the loose hair from the right side of her face. He stood up, the thoughts of the words from all those songs running in his head and decided it was probably best to make pancakes for everyone to distract his mind.**_

_**Maka soon awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes being made.**_

"_**Oh something smells sooo delicious." she said as she leaned forward, and it was at that point that she realized she had slept on the couch. **_

"_**Good morning Maka." Kid called out to her from the kitchen. She looked towards him and smiled.**_

"_**Morning Kid…sorry about sleeping on the couch…"**_

"_**No its ok. If that's where you want to sleep be my guest." he replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kid turned down the burners and made his way to the door and opened it.**_

"_**How can I help you?" Kid asked.**_

"_**I'm looking for Maka." Soul snapped at Kid, "Black Star told me he saw her walk in here yesterday. Where is she?"**_

_**Kid looked over to see Maka slide back down into the couch when she heard his voice at the door.**_

"_**She isn't here."**_

"_**What do you mean 'She isn't here'? She has to be here, he told me she was here." Soul snapped again getting more impatient. Kid saw his aggressiveness increasing and just smiled.**_

"_**Just as I said it. She. Isn't. Here." Kid said with more authority. Soul growled and started to get even more agitated.**_

"_**Let me inside. If she's not there then it shouldn't be a problem-"**_

"_**Ok, since your too stupid to get what I'm trying to say, I'll just say it. Get the fuck out of here." Kid threatened Soul. Maka was half listening half trying to hide from Soul's range of vision.**_

"_**What did you say?" Soul growled, "I'm trying to find her and make sure she's ok. You fucking moron!" Soul yelled at Kid.**_

"_**Do yourself a favor. Get lost and go to anger management." Kid retaliated.**_

"_**So you do know where she is…Tell me." Soul growled.**_

"_**Even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. Who's fault was it that she ran away?" Kid stated trying to really piss Soul off. Soul's expression was just rage and hatred, he wanted nothing more then to punch Kid in the face.**_

"_**This is going no where. When you see her tell her to come home…please" Soul ground out the last word, as he turned around and headed to the school. Kid shut the door and locked it, then headed over to the couch.**_

"_**Is that what you wanted me to say?" Kid asked Maka as she sat up once again. She thought about what he had just said.**_

"_**Yes- err yeah I… I just don't know how to deal with him- this… right now…I just need some more time." Maka said as she pulled her knees toward her and hugged them to her chest. Kid sat next to her and put his arm around her.**_

"_**You may stay here as long as you wish to think. You are and will always be welcome here." Kid reassured her then stood up and headed back to the kitchen to finish the pancakes.**_

"_**I SMELL PANCAKES!" Patty yelled as she ran down the stairs, taking her spot at the table.**_

"_**Nice Kid, I didn't know you could make pancakes." Liz stated taking her seat next to her sister.**_

"_**You know less about me than I thought you did." Kid replied placing the pile of pancakes in the center of the table. They all grabbed a small stack and began eating and socializing together.**_

* * *

_**AT AROUND TWO O'CLOCK**_

"_**So how long are you going to dodge him for?" Kid asked Maka as leaned on the railing on the balcony. **_

"_**I'm not sure." Maka replied still looking out over the garden behind the Mansion.**_

"_**What is it your running from? Or even trying to decide?" Kid asked her. Maka wasn't quite sure how to answer those questions.**_

'_**What am I running from?' she asked herself.**_

"_**Well whenever you make a decision let me know, ok?" Kid explained walking back inside the sliding glass doors.**_

'_**What did he mean by that?'**_

"_**Wait, Kid." Maka started. He reopened the door and popped his head and shoulders out.**_

"_**hmm?"**_

"_**I… uh (Blush tints her face) Can you- Would you want to go do something today?" Maka asked nervously. Kid smiled at her and walked the rest of the way out the door back out onto the balcony with her.**_

"_**Of course." Kid replied summoning his skateboard and offering her a hand.**_

"_**Shall we?" he asked her again holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her on with him, positioning her between his feet so he could control the board. Feeling her back pushed right up against his chest he began to get red and so did she.**_

"_**Here we go." he told her as they lifted off the ground and rocketed off toward the west.**_

"_**Why are we taking the skateboard?" Maka asked, but Kid couldn't really hear her because of all the wind. He leaned right up to her left cheek, putting his chin on her shoulder.**_

"_**What did you say? I'm sorry there's to much wind." Kid tried not to yell.**_

"_**I said why are we taking the skateboard?" Maka questioned him again.**_

"_**So we can't be followed." Kid replied with a smirk on his face. Maka's face flushed again, she wasn't quite sure how to take that comment.**_

'_**She sure is nervous today. She needs to relax more often-" Kid was thinking then noticed the sun, and the clouds to his left.**_

"_**PERFECT SYMMETRY! HOW AMAZING…The clouds and the sun sooo perfect in every way!" Kid exclaimed as he diverted to stare at the scenery.**_

"_**Umm Kid, are you sure now is a good time to be doing that…" Maka stated but knew he didn't catch a word of it.**_

"_**OH beautiful symmetry! I could look at you forever…" Kid spoke aloud. Maka was confused and annoyed, unfortunately she had no book. So she just hit him.**_

"_**Kid. Focus." Maka yelled at him. Just as she said that the Runaway Express (Who's Key had been returned upon the killing of the Kishin) blew through the ground and arched in the air toward the pair on the skateboard.**_

"_**TRAIN!" Maka yelled and pointed. Kid snapped out of his haze and looked at the incoming train and leaned backward and engaged the boosters. This thrusted them out of the way just as the train arched by them and landed back in the sand continuing on its route. Maka felt her feet slide on the board, as this happened Kid's right arm wrapped around her and held her tightly to his chest during and after the boosters were engaged. They stopped in mid air.**_

"_**You ok?" Kid asked her. She just stood there for a moment thinking of what anyone would think if they saw them like this. His arm around her waist holding her tightly, her back being pushed up against his chest and his head sitting on her shoulder as he talked to her. Thinking about it caused her to get more and more red.**_

"_**Maka?" Kid softly asked her in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and her heart skipped a beat.**_

"_**N-nothing… lets… go to where ever you were taking me." Maka quickly responded.**_

"_**Ok…" Kid replied in confusion as he leaned forward slightly and the board started moving again.**_

_**After several minutes of nothing but silence, Kid looked down at her. She looked confused and more stressed then before.**_

'_**Oh great…I'm making it worse…' Kid thought.**_

"_**Maka have you ever been to San Francisco?" Kid asked her as they neared a large city with huge skyscrapers and a beautiful blue ocean in the background.**_

"_**Well no-"**_

"_**GREAT! Cause here we are." he again spoke in her ear so he didn't have to yell. They landed on top one of the skyscrapers that overlooked the whole area. The beautiful ocean and bay, the giant orange bridge, the trolly cars running up and down the streets, people busily going on about their lives, such an amazing city this was.**_

"_**So what do you think?" he asked her.**_

"_**It's so beautiful." Maka exclaimed looking out taking it all in. Kid just stared at her.**_

"_**It sure is." was all he said as he continued looking at her. He looked down at his watch.**_

"_**Nearly Five thirty. Are you hungry? The Chinatown district has some amazing food." Kid told her. She turned to him and smiled.**_

"_**Yeah, I'd like that."**_

"_**Alright then lets get going." Kid replied placing his board on the ground. She climbed on and they flew over the city toward a downtown looking area near the bay. They landed and he dissolved the board into… well where ever it went when he wasn't using it.**_

_**They walked down the street until they reached a street corner with a dragon statue on the end building.**_

"_**Ok, we're here." Kid stated walking inside the building. Maka stepped inside to see a beautiful open area in the center with a large Koi pond in the center of the room, this was surrounded by the chairs and tables for the guests to eat at. To her surprise everything was symmetrical…**_

'_**That's why he likes it here…' Maka laughed out loud as she thought it in her head. Kid looked at her and gave her a confused stare then sat down at the table closest to the koi pond.**_

"_**I love this restaurant." he told her and smiled.**_

"_**I can see why." She replied.**_

"_**What can I get for you today?" the waitress asked them.**_

"_**I'll take the Curry Chicken and white rice." Kid stated, "Also a bowl of Egg Drop soup."**_

"_**And for you miss?" **_

"_**The Pepper Steak with white rice please." Maka answered, "And I'll have a bowl of Egg Drop as well."**_

"_**Very well, thank you." the waitress said as she took the menus and walked off.**_

"_**I didn't know you liked curry." Maka spoke to Kid.**_

"_**I like to be daring sometimes." he stated. Maka laughed and he made a face at her. Just then the soups were brought put and placed in front of them.**_

"_**Enjoy." **_

"_**Thank you" Kid said to her.**_

"_**Yes thanks" Maka said as well. They both picked up there spoons and tried the soup.**_

"_**oh my god, its to die for. This is soo good." Maka said stars in her eyes as she ate the delicious soup.**_

"_**I told you it was good."**_

"_**I didn't expect it to be this good."**_

"_**I'm good at surprises." Kid stated. Then picked up his bowl to get the last bit out of the bowl, Maka did the same.**_

"_**If the steak is as good as the soup… I'll die of happiness." Maka told him.**_

"_**haha I hope not. Who else can I to all my favorite places?" Kid asked her. She laughed and thought for a moment.**_

"_**You could take Liz or Patty-" **_

"_**No thanks."**_

"_**ok then. Whatever you want I guess." Maka replied.**_

'_**I want you…' Kid thoughts responded immediately, then he realized what he was thinking.**_

"_**You ok? You got all serious on me." Maka said as she looked at him. Kid snapped back to reality just looked at her then drifted back in.**_

'_**What do I want?' he asked himself, 'That's easy…I want her, to be with her, caring for her, making her feel loved.'**_

"_**Kid?" She asked him again.**_

"_**What? Ugh did I miss?" Kid stated coming back to reality. The waitress returned with their dinner and placed it in front of them.**_

"_**Looks so yummy." Maka said with a large smile as she grabbed her fork. Kid quietly grabbed his fork and dug in. They continued eating in silence occasionally commenting on how delicious it was.**_

"_**So how often do you come here?" Maka asked him.**_

"_**Often enough." Kid replied. Maka just laughed and watched him enjoy his chicken.**_

"_**Can I try some of that its looks good." Maka asked him and he agreed. He scooped up some on his fork and held it up to her mouth and she opened and ate the chicken.**_

"_**OOO sooooo amazing. A little spicy but still really good." She told him, he laughed at this.**_

"_**ughh Maka I wanted to say something quickly…about last night."**_

"_**What about it?" she asked him.**_

"_**About what I almost did after we played Rock Band together- I just kinda lost myself in the moment and-"**_

"_**Don't apologize. It's ok Kid…" Maka replied to him, 'I wouldn't have minded if we did…' she finished the sentence in her head, but couldn't quite tell him in words.**_

"_**I feel bad about it, I don't want to seem like I was-" he started.**_

"_**Stop talking please. You don't need to apologize, I said it was ok. You can stop worrying ok?" Maka told him. He seemed uneasy but decided to trust her.**_

"_**Will that be all?" the waitress asked as she took their plates and left the check on the table. Both Kid and Maka reached for the check, but Kid snatched it first.**_

"_**Kid no- I can pay for it." Maka started, then Kid waved her off.**_

"_**Its not a problem. I owe you anyway." he said placing his credit card on the table. The waitress collected the Check and the card.**_

"_**I'll be right back." she stated.**_

"_**So where now?" Kid asked her.**_

"_**I'm not sure…You know more about this area then I do." Maka told him.**_

"_**True." He replied, "We could go to the pier?"**_

"_**Sure if you think I'd like it." Maka answered him. The waitress returned and gave Kid his card and thanked him. He did the same and both he and Maka got up to walk down to the Pier.**_

* * *

_**BACK WITH SOUL IN HIS APARTMENT**_

"…_**This is driving me crazy…Where is she?" Soul asked Black Star.**_

"_**Like I know." he replied. **_

"_**Are you sure you saw her at Gallows Manor?" Soul asked him in agitation.**_

"_**Damn right I did. What you don't believe me?" he glared at Soul.**_

"_**No I do.. It's just Kid told me she wasn't there, and he has no reason to lie for her." Soul stated in confusion.**_

"_**Unless…" Black Star trailed off.**_

"_**What? Unless what?"**_

"_**Unless he likes her too. Then he would try to keep you away from her." Black Star explained.**_

"…_**What The Fuck…He's trying to steal my woman?" Soul growled.**_

"_**That's what it looks like. Either that or he really doesn't know." Black Star told Soul.**_

"_**So in other words…You have no fucking clue…." Soul ground out.**_

"_**Mostly." Black Star said putting his hand behind his head. Soul smacked his hand on his head.**_

"_**Why do I even bother with you…" Soul stated. Black Star just shrugged.**_

Another chapter up. Thank you for anyone who has read and reviewd. until the next chapter, good luck.


	4. Death the Kid Really Hates Frisbees

I have nothing better to do then post all my chapters lol. I hope you enjoy them, took me forever to type. Plz R&R if you can.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING THAT APPEARS AS COPYRIGHT IN MY STORY.

* * *

ON THE PIER IN SAN FRANCISCO

"Wow look at all the little shops!" Maka said looking through all the windows. Kid just laughed and followed her.

"I wonder if they'll be having any-" Kid started.

"Excuse me, Would you like your picture taken in front of the Bridge?" the vendor shouted holding up a camera. Maka and Kid looked at each other.

"Just a quick photo?" he said again.

"I don't care, if you want to its cool with me." Kid said to Maka.

"Alright sure." Maka replied.

"Great. Stand here together and look this way. Alright smile…AND (FLASH) done." the vendor stated and handed them a paper with a number on it.

"Head over to the booth behind me to look at the photo and purchase prints." the vendor explained.

"Ok" Maka replied walking back to the stall. Kid silently followed. Maka looked at the monitors.

"KID! I want this photo, Look at us!" Maka yelled in excitement. Kid just smiled as he walked up behind her and looked at the photo of them on the monitor.

"I'll buy it for you if you want." Kid told her.

"Really?" Maka asked him.

"Of course I will. What size print do you want?" Kid asked her. Maka thought about this for a little while and decided on an 8"x10" photo. The teller took the money for the print and placed their photo in a cardboard protector then into plastic bag and handed it to Kid.

"Thank you. Alright Maka here you are." Kid said as turned to give Maka the bag, but she was gone…

"Maka?" Kid said as he looked around for her. She wasn't in sight, this worried him. He turned his back for FIVE seconds and she was gone.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled running to back onto the walkway for the pier, "God damn it. Where the fuck did she-"

"Here Kid." Maka replied holding out an ice cream for him. Kid just stood there for a moment…then let out a sigh of relief.

"…uhh thank you Maka." he replied hesitantly as he grabbed the ice cream. She just smiled at him.

"After everything you've done for me I thought it was the least I could do." Maka explained.

"You don't have to get me anything. Like I said before you are and always will be welcome in Gallows Manor." Kid told her with a smile.

The sun was setting behind the bridge and bay the combination of the two elements in the same area was stunning.

"Wow, that's just amazing. Look at the sunset Kid." Maka told him as she pointed at the bridge. They walked off the pier and to a park-like area and sat on the grass to watch the sunseting in front on them. Kid sat next to Maka but not as close as he had wanted to since she moved over to give him 'more room'. He watched her look around at the all the large ships and sail boats crossing the bay. The way her eyes were so full of life and excitement just made him fall even more for her. He leaned back and put his hands behind him so they held him up as he looked up in the air at the aircraft flying overhead.

Maka heard him shift and tilted her head to look at him.

'He's watching airplanes.' she laughed in her head. She then decided what was so interesting about them so she too leaned back . Her hands swept back to support her…until she hit his hand. They both looked at each other, blush lightly and turned away. Kid just sat up and looked at the sun setting behind the bridge then he looked over at the girl next him. She was still looking away, looking uncomfortable. Kid just sighed.

'Great… I did it again.' he thought.

"Maka. I have something I need to tell you." Kid began to say nervously. Maka slowly turned and looked at his eyes. When they sat there for a moment in silence he figured she was waiting.

"Well Maka you see- There's something that I don't understand. I think I know what it is, but I don't know what to do about it-"

"HEAD'S UP!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Out of now where Kid was smashed in the head by a Frisbee. Maka's jaw just dropped… A group of guys ran up and apologized and asked if he was ok. Maka wasn't really sure, but she told he was fine and they left.

'What was he trying to say?'

"Kid are you ok?" Maka asked him, trying to shake him to wake him up. He stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes.

"Kid? Come on we need to start heading home soon." Maka said as she shook him more. He dizzily opened his eyes looking up at Maka and it was then that he realized his head was on her lap and her arms were around him as they sat there together.

"There you are. Are you feeling better? Does your head hurt?" Maka asked him.

"I…ughhh yeah I'm ok…" Kid stated as he sat up so she didn't see his face getting red. Her hands fell to her sides as the place where he was lying sudden got cold without his body heat.

"So you were saying something earlier?" Maka asked him, "What was it?"

Kid just gulped, he couldn't tell her now… it wasn't perfect anymore.

"It- ahh was nothing. Don't worry about it at all." Kid told her as his smile fell, unfortunately so did hers.

"You can tell me." Maka told him, this just made it worse and now he felt sick to his stomach. Kid suddenly got up and rushed to the waste basket near the walkway and threw up. Maka just stared at him….

'What the hell just happened?' she thought. He threw up again into the basket.

'WOW… she's gonna hate me now. I want to tell her how I feel…then I throw up. How great of a message does that send Maka…' Kid thought. Then he felt a hand touch his back and run up and down it. He looked over to see Maka standing next to him.

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked him. He was amazed that she was comforting him right now.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel good right now." he replied. She laughed.

"I can see that. Let's head back." Maka told him. Kid nodded and summoned his skateboard.

"I'm not sure how well I'll be able to control the board…especially in this state." Kid told her.

"No problem, I think I can take over if it gets to be too much for you. I was watching you earlier and I think I got the jist of it." Maka said confidently, he smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR

"Where did Kid and Maka go? Its been almost eight hours since they left." Liz asked Patty. Patty just shrugged and went back to singing one of those Lady GaGa songs on the Rock Band.

"Your no help at all…" Liz explained. Then she heard laughing outside the door and she opened it to see Maka and Kid laughing walking up the front walkway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN ALL DAY!" Liz yelled at them.

"Chill out. I took Maka to see San Francisco." Kid explained as they walked in the door.

"YOU GUYS WENT TO SAN FRANCISCO?" Liz yelled at him.

"You don't have to yell I'm right in front of you." Kid rubbed his head.

"You never took us to San Francisco…" Liz grumbled.

"I never had the insentive to take you guys." Kid said plainly.

"What?" Liz shouted at him. Maka felt awkward being in the middle and decided to grab a snack from the kitchen.

"Let it go." Kid stated. Liz growled but decided it was better to drop it then keep pushing the subject. She just grabbed Patty and they said goodnight and marched upstairs.

"Maka, you can come out now." Kid said to the kitchen door. The door swung open and Maka stepped out.

"I think you made them mad."

"They'll get over it." he replied, "Follow me I have something to show you."

"ok" she answered as he lead her up the stairs, and down a hallway. They soon came to a large cherry oak door and he opened it.

"Is this your room?" Maka asked Kid, and he nodded. She looked around to see bookshelves in the walls, a desk with a laptop on it in the corner, and a large bed like 7 feet from a huge window that actually looked more like a sliding glass door.

"Wow… you have so many books in here." Maka exclaimed.

"I've never really been into T.V. so books are really all I have. The laptop is just there so I can order more." Kid stated then started laughing. She began to scrabble around looking at all his books reading the titles. She came upon another door and glanced over at Kid, who was just watching her. She pointed at the door and he laughed.

"My closet?" he explained. She nodded and turned to look at the desk, it had some drawings on it but was mostly very neat. His bed had a large white Shinigami skull in the center and the rest of the comforter was black. The under sheets were a crimson color red. She then looked at the Sliding glass doors which lead to a balcony, this was not like the one that lead off the living this one was smaller but it had a fridge on it, a table and chairs. Then she noticed a clock radio lying on the ground near a wall all smashed up, and stared at him.

"ughhh about that… it ummm made me mad…" Kid tried to explain without too much detail.

"Would you like to go out on the deck?" he tried to distract her.

"May I?" Maka asked him. He walked over and opened the door for her and they both walked out onto the balcony together. They sat on the deck chairs that over looked the garden.

"Does your father ever come home?" Maka asked him.

"Not really. He's too busy with everything at the Academy." Kid replied.

"That's too bad. Do you wish you could see him more?" Maka asked him.

"Why all the sudden questions?" Kid changed the subject. Maka was a bit taken back.

"Well I don't know I'm just curious." she explained.

"Did you want something to drink?" Kid asked her as he got up and grabbed himself a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Orange soda, grape soda-"

"GRAPE!" she said in excitement.

"Ok then here you go." he said as he handed it to her. She opened the top and sipped some of it.

"SOOO Did you enjoy today?" he asked her.

"Yes I did very much. Thank you Kid for taking me." Maka thanked him.

"It was no problem I enjoyed taking you." he said as he smiled at her.

"I just have a question. What were you trying to tell me earlier?" Maka asked him. Kid froze… he wasn't sure what to do…His basic instincts kicked in:

'Well I can (a) tell her (b) Deny it or (c ) ignore it…' he thought.

"YAHOOO!"

'Or that. That works too.' Kid smiled inwardly.

* * *

Alright i know this one was short, but i'm copying from my orignal typed out full document into chapters. i cant tell how long they are til its too late. have a nice night.


	5. The Two Fighting for One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT LOOKS LIKE COPYRIGHT IN THE STORY.

* * *

"MAKA WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" Black Star yelled as he stood on the balcony.

"AND YOU.(he pointed at Kid) YOU LIED!" Black Star accused. Kid just stared at the idiot.

"Black Star what the hell are you doing here? And what do you mean we've been looking for you?" Maka said as she got up form her chair.

"He means me."

"…Soul…" Maka gapped out as he dropped in front of her from the roof. Kid immediately got up and stood next to Maka, his emotionless stare on Soul.

"You lied Kid. You said she wasn't here, and yet (points at Maka) here she is. In your house, sitting with you, outside your bedroom." Soul growled.

"I lied because she wanted me to. She wants nothing to do with you right now. Why do you think she spent the last three nights with me?" Kid stated then realized just how that sounded. Soul gapped at Kid then looked at Maka.

"You.. Slept with-" Soul started over at Maka wide eyed.

"I DID NOT" Maka yelled at Soul, then stared at Kid in anger, "I did NOTHING of that sort."

"So then why did he say that." Soul growled at her.

"I stayed here that was all." Maka spoke. Soul was relieved and then looked at Kid.

"How dare you tempt Maka with your lies." Soul barked at Kid and grabbed his collar. Kid just looked down at him with his eyes and smirked. This just angered Soul even more.

"Lies? What lies?" Kid calmly responded, as he continued to smirk.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Soul growled at him. Kid grabbed the wrist Soul had on his collar and snapped it backward. Soul released Kid and held the hand as he backed up giving a death glare at the young Shinigami.

"Your pathetic." was all Death the Kid told Soul. Soul narrowed his eyes, and Maka just stared at them not knowing what or even how to react to the hostility that now filled the room.

"YAH-" Black Star started.

"SHUT UP!" Both Kid and Soul yelled at Black Star. Black Star immediately became quiet and slowly climbed off the balcony and sat at the table with Maka.

"Maka, What the hell is going on? I thought we were-" Soul tried to ask her.

"Obviously not. If she is still here." Kid snapped as he walked in front of Maka.

"Get out of my way. I'm trying to talk with her you stupid jerk!" Soul yelled at Kid.

"I'm not moving. Not unless she wishes me too." Kid declared. Maka looked from Kid to Soul and then back again.

'…what do I do?…' She thought as things unfolded much to quickly for her.

"Then I'll just have to make you move…" Soul growled. Kid laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." he threatened. Soul's arm transformed into a scythe as he stood in front of Kid.

"I won't warn you again. MOVE NOW." Soul threatened right back. Kid didn't move a muscle as he stood his ground.

"As I said to you once before, Are you so eager to die you'll pick a fight with a grim reaper?"

"That was a long time ago. I've grown much stronger since then."

"So have I." Kid proclaimed as his middle Sanzu line connected and his soul dramatically expanded. Maka's jaw dropped at the increase of power just one line made. Soul noted this ever without soul perception and backed up slightly.

"Just look at her reaction Soul. She can see my soul, she can comprehend just how much power I have with only one line connected. Even if I couldn't kill you with only one line, I would have no problem tearing you to shreds with the other two active. Just ask her." Kid threatened Soul again. Soul looked at Maka's reaction, he wasn't sure how to respond…he didn't want to die and yet he didn't want to lose Maka.

'DAMMIT HOW DO I BEAT HIM!' Soul yelled at himself.

'Free yourself from fear…' the demon told him, 'I can help you win. I can help you kill him.' the demon whispered to Soul. Soul thought about the idea then pushed it away.

"SO Soul?" Kid asked staring bullets at him.

"Why not let her chose?" Soul replied. This caught Kid off guard but he soon smiled and looked to his side at Maka.

"Maka, what do you think?" Kid asked her. Maka was not quite sure if she even wanted to deal with this right now. The line disconnected on Kid's head and returned to his normal three stripes on the left side of his head.

'SHIT! What the hell do I do now…' she thought.

"Maka?" Kid asked again, this snapped her back after deep thought.

"I- I don't know." She said. Both looked at her in confusion.

"Come on Maka you have to know." Soul said toward her.

"But I don't-" Maka started.

"You've had long enough to decide Maka. You said you only going away for a little while. It's been three fucking days since you took off. You never called or told me you were ok. THEN I find out you're here, with HIM (points at Kid)" Soul explained to Maka.

"Soul I-" Maka started. Kid's eyes narrowed.

"HOLD IT. I didn't make her come home with me. She was out in the rain and she ASKED me if she could stay here. Don't make it sound like I forced her. She could have left at any time she wished." Kid growled at Soul.

"Kid don't-" Maka started again.

"You want me to believe you let her stay out of the goodness in your heart? What a bunch of bull, your more full of it than Black Star is. All you wanna do is rip her away from me for yourself!" Soul yelled as he got right up in Kid's face.

"Tsubaki, Popcorn popper mode." Black whispered to his weapon. She looked at him in confusion.

"Black Star…I can't do that…" She replied.

"Too bad…" he whispered back.

"All I'm doing is protecting her from you. She can make any decision she wishes, yet she stays here with me. Don't blame me for you mistakes, stop being such a selfish jerk and maybe you'd understand her more!" Kid snapped back, Maka just took in all the information that was said as she stared in shock at the two men fighting like two wolves over the last scrap of meat.

"YOU? Protecting her from ME? What does she need protection from? I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head. I threw my body in front of a sword to protect her. What the hell have you ever done for her?" Soul declared. Kid was about to open his mouth until he was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Maka yelled in disgust. All looked at her.

"Maka?" Kid asked. Soul reached out his hand and Kid glared at him, stepped directly in front of Maka and glared.

"STOP IT! I don't need this from you two right now." Maka yelled at them starting to tear up. Kid watched her out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face her.

"Maka I-" he started.

"Kid not now." she replied and as Soul opened his mouth, " Soul nothing from you either."

"Well that was anti climatic…" Black Star stated, "I wanted some blood shed." Maka glared at him then smashed his head in with a book.

"….owwwww" Black Star groaned as he lay half dead on the ground.

"anyway.(She turned back to Kid and Soul) You guys are friends. Stop treating each other like the other is about to stab you in the back." Maka lectured them. They just continued to glare at each other.

"He did stab me in the back." Soul threatened.

"You stabbed yourself. I just ripped the blade out." Kid proclaimed. Soul narrowed his eyes as Maka just smacked her hand on her head.

"This is getting us no where." Maka stated.

"I agree." Kid stated.

"I got an idea, stay away from Maka and I won't have a problem." Soul glared at him. Kid narrowed his eyes and turned to face Soul.

"No. Fuck you, she can be with who ever she wants." Kid snapped back.

"She's mine. I LOVED HER FIRST!" Soul yelled in Kid's face. Kid just smirked at him, that really boiled Soul's blood.

"Obviously she doesn't love you back, otherwise she'd have stayed with you idiot." Kid explained. This just increased Soul's anger.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Soul growled. Kid smiled at this even more than before knowing he was really chipping away at Soul's confidence and patience.

"no." he said plainly.

"TAKE. IT. BACK." Soul ground out again.

"no." Kid replied, as soon as he did he was hit in the face with Soul's fist. Kid was knocked against the wall as blood trickled down his lip. The Sanzu line instantly connected on his head and he gave Soul the darkest smile he could. This was EXACTLY what kid wanted him to do.

"You'll regret ever laying a hand on me." Kid proclaimed as he was instantly behind Soul and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air and started to squeeze the life from him.

'Shit he's fast.' was all Soul could think before he was in Kid's grasp.

"What's the matter? Can't speak?" Kid smirked at him. Soul gargled something then smiled.

"What was that?" Kid stated releasing his grip slightly.

"Go to hell…" Soul stated weakly. Kid narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm back and punched Soul in the stomach repeated. After four or five hits Soul started coughing up blood. Maka had just stared on in horror as Soul coughed up more and more blood.

"Had enough?" Kid asked stopping for a second. Soul smiled and unleashed a barrage of blades from his body most impaling Kid's body in several places. Blood ran over Soul's blades and dripped onto the floor. Soon a large puddle of Souls' and Kids' blood mixed on the balcony floor.

Soul retracted his blades and the two half stood, bleeding everywhere completely prepared to kill each other. Just as they began to go at each other again Maka interrupted them.

"STOP IT!" Maka screamed as she ran in front of the two of them. They stopped and stared at her.

"Please.. Just stop this…" The two saw the pain they were causing her and relaxed slightly.

"Maka-" they both started. Maka shook her head, and looked at Soul.

"Soul…go home." she ordered him. Soul stood in shock at her words.

"but Maka I just-"

"GO HOME." she repeated more harshly.

"fine." he reluctantly replied and turned away in defeat, "I'm sorry Maka."

'I'm sorry Soul.' she thought to herself as she watched him go.

"As for you STOP SPYING ON ME!" Maka attacked Black Star and threw him off the balcony. Tsubaki just apologized and left carrying the mostly dead Black Star. Kid tried to tip toe away before he was targeted.

"OH no get back here." Maka ordered him. Reluctantly Kid slowly turned around and cautiously slide toward her. He knew what he had done was not the best choice in any situation.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Maka she yelled at him, "What's gotten into you lately?"

'I love you…' he answered her in his head.

"I- don't know." he replied.

'FUCK. Why can't I just say it? She has to know now…Especially after what I did and said.' he thought to himself.

"Something is really bothering you, Why did you attack Soul like that?" Maka asked him getting agitated just thinking about them fighting.

"I'm sorry Maka… Something just took over…" Kid tried to explain. Maka looked even more interested.

"Like what? What took over you?" she pried.

"Jealousy is what you'd call it I guess." Kid replied hesitantly. Maka looked at him in confusion.

"Jealousy? Why are you jealous of Soul?" She asked him. Kid really REALLY didn't want to answer that.

"I- don't know." was all he answered. Maka seemed unconvinced.

"Do you not trust me enough to tell me Kid?"

"No its not that…It's just- I don't know quite what I'm feeling…" Kid tried to explain to her.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem." she said to him as he listened he looked at her.

"What are you-"

"I think I should go to my room now." she interrupted him. He watched her for a moment them sighed and agreed.

"Goodnight Kid."

"Goodnight Maka." he replied as she left the room.

'GOD DAMN FUCKING SOUL RUINING EVERYTHING!' his thoughts screamed.

* * *

FOUR A.M. THE NEXT MORNING

Kid awoke to Soul standing over him, a crazy smile across his face as he laughed like a mad man.

"Soul? What are you doing-" Kid started but was interrupted by Soul's Scythe arm slitting his throat wide open. Kid felt the crimson red fluid pour over his face, neck and chest. Kid's vision failed him as he was thrown into darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kid screamed as he sat up in bed covered in sweat. His hands were instantly at his throat and when he felt nothing abnormal and his breathing began to calm down.

'It was just a dream?' he thought to himself, he sighed in relief.

"Thank god." He said a loud.

"Kid are you ok?" he heard Maka call from the door. He looked up to she her standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine…Just a bad dream." He tried to reassure her with a smile. She walked over to him.

"You sure your ok? Your covered in sweat… That must have been some bad dream." she told him, "What was it about?"

'what do I say, what do I say, what do I say?' he thought.

"Everything was Asymmetrical" Kid lied, but he heard her laugh.

"Oh ok. As long as your ok."

"I'll be perfectly ok. Nothing to worry about." he told her.

"If you say so." She spoke as she left the room and went back to hers.

"It's just a dream anyway, not like it's my future." Kid said as he relaxed and went back to sleep.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kid felt someone shake him and the dream from last night came back to him. Slowly and cautiously he opened his eyes to see Maka sitting on his bed, knees against her chest. He sat up and looked at her,

"How long have you been there?" Kid asked her. She turned her head and looked at him.

'He sleeps without a shirt on…' She began to think then she shook her head. Kid looked at her in confusion.

"Maka?"

"I just wanted to check on you after what happened last night." she told him.

"Well I'm ok so… thank you I guess." Kid answered her.

"oh…ok then." She replied as she uncurled her knees and placed them on the floor as she started to get up. She felt a hand grab her arm and hold her there. She turned to look at him.

He just gave her that loving smile and she relaxed completely. His hand pulled on her lightly and she slowly but surely gave in and laid next to him not breaking eye contact. Both of their hearts began to beat faster. All the feelings and emotions from last nights confrontation began to evaporate. He moved his arm above her head and motioned for her to come closer. Her mind reeled not sure to take the invitation or to just leave. He continued to look at her and then he smiled and motioned her again with his head to come closer.

"It's ok, I promise." Kid tried to reassure her. She cautiously gave in and closed in on him. He put his left arm under her as she laid her head on his bare chest. The rest of her body was laying against him but the covers separated them from skin to skin contact. She could hear his heart beat go from a little faster than normal beat from when she first put her head there to pounding as time continued on. She smiled at this as her heart was doing the same.

'So far so good.' he thought. As he put his chin against the top of her head.

"Maka, I have something I need to tell you…" Kid tried to say with as little nervousness as he could. He felt her freeze and thought about avoiding telling her again.

'NO. I have to tell her or this is going to kill me.' he though to himself.

"Maka… IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyou." Kid said as quickly as he possible could so he couldn't stop himself. He felt her breathing stop.

'What did he just say?' she thought.

"Kid…did you just-"

"Yes."

"Are you sure-"

"Completely."

"But Kid I-"

"I know. Please don't hate me." He said turning his head away. She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Look at me…. please." Maka said to him in a soft voice. He turned to look at her, "Look at me… and say it."

"I… I love you Maka." Kid finally said to her. She looked deeply into his golden eyes and saw the same thing she always saw when he spoke to her.

The sincerity, the kindness, the undying loyalty and love.

"Kid I could never hate you, not ever. You mean to much to me, so much I don't know what I'd do without you-" Maka began to tell him.

"but?" he drew out the word. Trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I- I really do like you Kid, but Soul-" She started. Kid groaned and turned to his right at the mention of Soul's name.

"Come on don't be like that."

"I just spilled my guts to you and now your talking about Soul-"

"Don't start that."

"What's the point? I told you how I feel and you just brush me off-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO OK? BUT I CARE ABOUT HIM AS WELL!" Maka yelled at him as she got up and ran out tears falling.

'I fucked it up again didn't I?' he mentally slapped himself.

"Fuck my life." Kid said as he put his hands on his face.

* * *

WITH MAKA IN GALLOWS MANOR

"I can't go on like this. I love both of them? What the hell is wrong with me? How can I be in love with two people at the same time." She spoke out loud.

'How do I choose? Should I Choose?' She thought. She then heard footsteps outside her room.

"Go Away Kid."

"It's not Kid." Liz replied, "Can I come in?"

"I guess" Maka said not sure if she should or not. Liz opened the door and walked inside.

"I heard crying in here, are you ok?" Liz asked in a concerned tone. Maka was hesitant to tell her but decided it couldn't do anymore damage.

"Well you see… Kid told me he's in love with me-" Maka started to explain.

"Doesn't surprise me." She replied. Maka looked at her in confusion.

"He's been acting too happy and hasn't really been as obsessive compulsive about stuff lately as he usually is. He's been too distracted." Liz told her.

"Actually I noticed that too but I never put two and two together." Maka said shyly.

"Its hard to notice if you don't live with him all the time." Liz stated, "But anyway… What did you say back?"

"Well we kinda got into an argument after I mentioned Soul-"

"Why did you mention Soul?" Liz asked in confusion.

"I have feelings for him." Maka replied. Liz looked at her in confusion.

"What about Kid?"

"I care about him too." Maka replied.

"…That's not good." Liz told her.

"I know… Kid looked really upset when I said it."

"Now they really are going to kill each other." Liz stated. Maka looked at her in horror.

"NO THEY CAN'T!" Maka yelled.

"Then you have to chose." Liz tried to explain.

"I can't-"

"You have to." Liz argued. "You can't lie to them, and you can let them kill each other… unless your ok with that. Cuz you know as well as me that they'll kill each other for you."

"What would you do?" Maka asked Liz.

"I'm not the one to ask. You can only make the decision yourself." Liz replied getting up.

"Wait. I need your help." Maka pleaded with Liz. Liz shook her head then walked out the door.

'Fuck. My. Life.' was all she thought.

* * *

BACK WITH DEATH THE KID

"Why did I say that… I should've just not told her and everything would've been fine." He yelled at himself. By this time he had his casual clothes and his bed neatly made.

'What do I do now?' he thought to himself. Liz opened his door without knocking and walked right up to him.

"Goodmorning-" Kid started but was interrupted with a slap to the left side of his face. He blinked several times then turned to look at Liz.

"ummmm what did I do? …SHIT! Did I forget to fold the toilet paper into a triangle?" He asked her.

"What? No…That's for being a pig headed jerk. She cares about you idiot. She just doesn't know how to deal with you and Soul after her at the same time, and the fact that she loves both of you." Liz yelled at him. Kid cowered slightly in fear of getting slapped again.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned if that was the correct response.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Liz snapped at Kid.

"where-(he wondered if he should even try) Where is she?" Kid reluctantly asked.

"Her room." was all Liz used to respond. Kid groaned but decided if she really cared about him, that she would forgive him.

"I've never wanted anything so much…" Kid said out loud as he looked out his window.

"Then what the hell are you still doing sitting in here moron? Go get her." Liz ordered him.

He tightened his fist and walked out his door and toward her room trying to think of what to say.

* * *

Another one done. plz R& R if you get a chance.


	6. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS TO BE COPYRIGHT.

* * *

Maka heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Maka replied to the knock thinking it was Liz. When Kid opened the door, Maka wasn't sure how to react to him. She could see he was shaking.

'Was he nervous?' She thought.

"Hi." was all he said. Mentally she slapped him.

"Hi." she returned the greeting.

"I- ummm I'm sorry for snapping like that." He explained to her.

"It's ok, I could never stay mad at you." she said. He was glad to hear this.

"So do you really like me too?" he asked shyly, and smiling lightly.

"No Kid, (His smile fell) I love you." Maka stated as her face went red. At that statement his smile returned and he looked at her lovingly and crouched down in front of her while she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kid? What are you-" Maka started but was interrupted by Kid placing his lips against hers. At first she froze but soon she melted into it and began to kiss him back. When he felt her join in, a smile crossed his face and he began to kiss her more deeply and then pushed her against the bed. She wasn't sure what to do, her mind wanted her to stop but her body wanted more. Kid laid himself on top of her and continued to kiss her lips.

"Kid calm down." Maka forced herself to stop him. Kid snapped back to reality and apologized.

"I guess I just-" he started.

"Its fine, we both got-" Maka explained. The shinigami put his hand behind his head.

"I really do love you Maka." Kid wanted her to understand just how much he meant those words, but he wasn't quite sure how.

"I know Kid, and I love you too." Maka replied without any hesitation.

"I've decided I'll respect your decision… whatever it may be." Kid told her as he got off her and stood on the side of the bed and offered her a hand. She took the offer and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kid."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"PATTY! DID YOU MIX UP ALL MY DVDS!" Kid yelled after looking at his entertainment centers dvd towers.

"uh oh…" was all Patty responded as she tore out the front door and down the street. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Kid replied the vein in his head pulsed.

"I'll help you if you want?" Maka told him.

"No its ok. You go and do whatever you wish this is going to take me a while." Kid replied beginning his rearranging of the dvds.

"You sure?" Maka asked him again. He lifted his hand up waving it.

"If you say so." Maka said as she walked out the front door and headed to the market.

"Funny meeting you here." Soul said from behind her as she looked at some vegetables from the stands. She turned to look at him then returned to picking out tomatoes.

"How've you been-"

"What you did yesterday was uncalled for." She growled at him. He was a surprised at her forwardness to address that.

"Well I- he-… I ahhh" He couldn't figure out how to defend himself.

"Don't blame him. He did nothing wrong. YOU on the only hand started this whole mess." Maka proclaimed.

"Now just hold on one second here. I did not start this YOU did-" Soul started.

"WHAT? I DID NOT."

"You walked out on me remember?"

"BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!" she yelled at him.

"MY- YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" Soul groaned as he turned away from her.

"And where are you going?"

"Home. To get away from you." Soul snapped at her. She just cursed him and stomped away.

* * *

WITH SOUL

"Stupid woman. Causes me nothing but problems and yet I can't stop thinking about her when she's not with me." Soul explained to himself.

"Something wrong Soul?" Spirit asked the seemingly depressed teenager.

"Your daughter. Is. Killing. Me." Soul stated.

"Bout damn time." the death scythe replied laughing. Soul growled at this.

"She claims to care about me, then she goes and walks out, then I find out she's been sleeping at Gallows Manor-" Soul started to explain.

"What do you mean she's been sleeping at Gallows Manor?" Spirit questioned him. Soul smirked before he turned around to face Spirit.

'This could work to my advantage…' he thought.

"She's staying with Kid-" Soul started. Spirit's mouth hit the floor.

"MY Maka… and Lord Death's son… What the hell is going on here? I thought she was with you." the death scythe stated.

'So did I…' Soul thought in response.

"WELL octopus head?" Spirit stated in an agitated tone.

"I don't know…" Soul responded to the question. The death scythe gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Spirit asked him.

"It was awesome- at first. Lately we've been fighting and a few days ago I said or did something. I still don't know what I did to cause her to walk out but she did and soon I find out she's staying in Gallows Manor with Death the Kid." Soul ground out the last part because it just pissed him off that she would run to Kid and not come home to him.

"Well I guess its always the quiet ones, am I right?" Spirit said as he elbowed Soul.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Soul said in a completely confused tone.

"I just think its funny that you got out shinned by a reaper Soul." Spirit laughed. Soul frowned at this.

"You don't have to rub it in-"

"BUT, you can take her back." Spirit suggested. This intrigued Soul and he moved closer to the death scythe to listen more carefully.

"Yes. Go on." Soul leaned in more.

"What do I have to explain everything to you? You can't just get her back on your own?" Spirit exclaimed.

"Obviously not if I haven't already." Soul ground out. Spirit laughed and then agreed to help him.

"BUT you'll need to learn to control your temper around Kid. He'll definitely be playing with your anger to get her away from you even more." Spirit explained.

"But every time I see him I just wanna… break him… a little…" Soul mildly stated.

"I'm sure its only a little… yeah the guy stole your girl and you only want to pinch him…(Soul growled) yeah that's what I thought you want to break every bone in his body. You must remember that he is a Grim Reaper and as such he is very much stronger than you are." Spirit tries to explain.

"I know this already." Soul sates.

"You need to come up with a plan… a very well thought out plan." Spirit explains getting all shifty eyed. Soul looks around then focuses on Spirit.

"What kinda plan?" he asks.

"We're gonna throw a party." Spirit says as an evil grin crosses his face. Soul looked at him in confusion.

"… a party? Seriously?" Soul asked in denial.

"YES. A hotter than hell sexy party-(Soul glares at him) - I MEAN- a regular old boring parentally guarded party." Spirit tells Soul.

"You confuse the living hell outta me." Soul replies shaking his head.

"What's not to get? We throw a party, we get Lord Death to invite everyone to said party, my daughter and Kid will have to go cause it's a school event then BAM you find Maka and show her that your way better than Kid is." Spirit explains his plan to Soul. Soul smiles at this.

"This might ACTUALLY work…" Soul replaied.

"Sept for the fact that Kid has a mansion he lives in…and he's rich… and he's a Shinigami… and he can do anything he wants whenever he wants…" Spirit stated.

"THANK YOU for summing that up for me… It was a great confidence booster." Soul growled at the Death Scythe. Spirit just smiled and waved goodbye as he headed back to the academy to make the arrangements with Lord Death.

"This better not backfire on me or imma kill him." Soul replied watching Spirit in the distance.

* * *

LATER ON THAT DAY

Kid had convinced Maka to take a walk with him as they went to get some more supplies as the food reserves were running low again.

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" Kid asked her as they walked through the park and toward the market area.

"Definitely Pasta." she replied.

"Pasta it is." the Shinigami replied reaching his hand down to grab hers. She hesitated then pulled away from him.

"Did I do something-" he started.

"No its not that… I'm just… I don't want to…"

"You don't want Soul seeing us like that." He finished for her. It tore her in half to hear him say it like that, and what's worse was it was true.

"It's fine I can take a hint." Kid replied to her silence and retracted his hand.

They continued in relative silence til they got to the market area. Posters plastered the area.

"What is all this? Flyers? For what?" Kid questioned.

"I'm not sure (She tears one off a near wall) it's a party. At the school, this Saturday. Hosted by Lord Death himself, featuring the music by Funk Master Soaring Star ." Maka read out loud, "Who the hell is Funk Master Soaring Star?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kid replied looking at the flyer. Maka looked at him questioningly.

"What do you think?" Maka asked him. He just groaned then sighed.

"I would have to go as my father is the one hosting the party. You don't have to go… but you could go (he looks up and to the left away from her) … with me (eyes shift and look at her, his head still looking away)."

'yesiwouldlovetogo' she stated in her mind as fast as he asked.

"I'm not sure its-" she started. Kid faces her, puts one arm behind his back as he stands in the most gentlemanlike way he could and looks into her eyes.

"Maka Albarn, would you please do me the honor of being my date to the party on Saturday night?"

'YES YES YES YES!' her mind screams.

"Kid, I- your making this really hard on me." Maka replied. His smile grew.

"I do not intend to just roll over and let him take you away. I have every right to love you as much as he does AND I asked you first." Kid explained.

"Alright you win, I'll go with you, BUT you have to promise to control yourself more around Soul." Maka stated. Kid just groaned in response to the request.

"Why should I promise when he was the one who started it-"

"Ok, you provoked him. A LOT. So don't try to wiggly you way out of the blame." Maka argued.

"Ok.. I'll admit I did kinda-"

"KINDA?"

"…heavily provoked him." Kid ground out.

* * *

AROUND THE SAME TIME WITH BLACK STAR, SPIRIT AND SOUL

"So how are we doing this?" Black Star asked Spirit. Spirit just smirked.

"You my friend are the DJ, are you not?" Spirit asked him.

"OF COURSE THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS THE FUNK MASTER FOR THIS PARTY! IT WOULDN'T BE A PARTY IF I WASN'T!" Black Star shouted, "Shit I have to be more quiet.

"You'll never change…" Soul stated. Black Star just grinned at him.

"OK, Soul you need to find Maka and ask her to accompany you to the party. Black Star you'll need a good party mix so get going on it." Spirit explained, "OK we have one day to prepare for this so let's get it done.

"RIGHT!" both Black Star and Soul answered, and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"And so it begins." Spirit proclaims crossing his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading plz review if you liked it.


	7. The Night Before the Party

I am so sorry for the wait, so busy at work especially around the holidays. I will update more often now that they are past.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS TO BE COPYRIGHT.

* * *

Maka and Kid walked together carrying their groceries smiling and talking.

"So do you think this will be a formal party or no?" Maka asked Kid as they approached the final seventy-five feet til they arrived back at the Manor.

"I'm not sure I assume semi formal actually, especially if they are hiring a DJ named FunkMaster. I assume dancing is going to be a big part of the night." Kid explained. Maka thought for a little bit.

"Yeah I guess your right." Maka stated. As they approached the front door Liz and Patty bust through the doors.

"KID! PARTY! MUST GO!" Liz shouted and begged. Kid just laughed.

"Maka and I already decided we're going, and I assumed you were already going… what about Patty?" Kid asked the sisters.

"Patty is a GO!" Patty saluted Kid. Then she ran back inside the house.

"Maka's going? With who?" Liz questioned in a prying tone.

"Me of course." Kid proclaimed with confidence.

"Well do you even have a dress Maka?" Liz asked her. Maka froze, she had agreed to going but had nothing to wear…

"well no…"

"That won't do we'll have to fix that as soon as we can." Kid stated looking down at her, while her face grew red.

"MALL TRIP!" Liz shouted. Kid just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to that mall. You guys ended up sleeping and I ended up driving and bored." he replied.

"AWWWWW then I guess I get to drive one of your nice cars without you-" Liz started.

"NEVER! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL BABIES!" Kid yelled at her stomping his foot.

"Then I guess you have to drive-" Liz argued.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He shouted.

"Kid its ok. I can buy a regular dress from the Thrift Store in town-" Maka started to say.

"Never. As your date I will buy your dress for you and it will just as beautiful as yo- AS SYMMETRY, that's right. Just as beautiful as symmetry." Kid stated as he tried to fix his misword, but Maka caught it and smiled at him.

"MAKA! PHONE IS FOR YOU!" Patty yelled from down the hall. Both Kid and Maka looked at each other and shrugged. Maka walked toward the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maka." Soul said to her.

"oh… hi." Maka replied.

"….are you still mad?" He asked her.

"A little, not as much as I normally am."

"Listen I'm really sorry, and I want to make it up to you…"

"ok…How do you plan to do that?" Maka questioned.

"Would you attend the dance with me on Saturday?" he asked her cautiously.

"I don't think I can-" Maka started.

"Please Maka, you've been spending all your time with him. Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Don't you care about me?" Soul pleaded with her. This made Maka's heart crack, she did still care… he does mean something to her…. She still loves him deeply.

"Soul I'm just so-" Maka began to explain to him.

"Ssh, It's ok. I understand what's going on. Just spend the night with me and then you can choose sides, please Maka. I don't want you to push me away for something you think is better. Maka I love you… more than life itself. I always have… and probably always will. So please just think about it ok." Soul begged her. By this point Soul could hear her crying on the other end.

"Maka, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway." he told her.

"I know Soul. Its just that I'm being torn, and it hurts. You know that I care about you, but I just don't know how to deal with this right now." Maka replied.

"I know and that's why I want you to think up every detail and make the right decision. Let me know whenever you reach one." Soul asked her.

"Alright goodnight Soul."

"Goodnight Maka."

She tried to compose herself and tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, but Kid had heard the whole conversation. He walked out from around the other side of the wall.

"What did he say?" Kid asked straight out.

"He- wanted to know if I would… go to the dance with him…" Maka explained. A smile crossed his face.

"But you told him you were going with me right?" Kid asked.

"Well not exactly…"

"What does that mean?" Kid asked her, "Did he not upset you?"

"it means- wait… how do you know he upset me?" Maka questioned.

"well I- isn't it obvious. Your eyes are puffy and red, you look as though you've been crying." Kid replied.

"You were ease dropping weren't you?" Maka accused him.

"Well I… you see- I happened to be walking by when I heard you say his name… so I decided to make sure he didn't hurt you." Kid tried to cover up.

"…I don't buy a word of it." Maka snapped. Kid froze.

"…..I think I left the blender on…" Kid quickly thought up and tried to run into the kitchen.

"…ok- WAIT A MINUTE! There's no blender on." Maka yelled at him.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HERE YOU OVER THE BLENDER!" Kid yelled from inside the kitchen. Maka just twitched her eyebrow.

"Kid. There is no blender- (the blender is now on in the kitchen)" Maka started, "KID YOUR A FREAKIN MORON!"

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH BLACK STAR

"Ok so I need to come up with a good play list…" he thought out loud rubbing his hand on his head. He sat at his desk and fired up his laptop then began opening his Itunes program.

"Lets see here, what to play… what to play…" The screen scrolled and scrolled through hundreds of songs, he would occasionally clicked on one and hit add to play list 3.

"BLACK STAR! DINNER!" Tsubaki called from downstairs.

"YAHOO!" Was all she got in response.

* * *

AT THE ACADEMY LOCAL FOR THE PARTY.

"Are you sure this will work?" Soul asked Spirit. Spirit just smiled.

"OF COURSE it will. If I know my daughter, WHICH I know I do, she couldn't resist sure a perfect setting as this. Especially with you." The Death Scythe proclaimed.

"But what about-"

"Forget the damn Shiniga-" Spirit started yelling just as Lord Death appeared behind him.

"What was that?" Death asked Spirit. The weapon just shuddered and slowly turned around to see his master towering over him.

"OH Lord Death! What a pleasant, yet UNexpected surprise…" Spirit stated. Death narrowed his eyes.

"What are you two planning?" his eyes shifted from one to the other.

"A party of course." Spirit said as he elbowed Soul.

"Yeah, a party. What else would we be doing?"

"…I'm not sure. It had better not cause any problems." Death warned as he vanished. Both Spirit and Soul let of a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

"Does he always do that?" Soul asked.

"Only when he's onto someone."

"OH GREAT." Soul groaned. A car horn sounded outside the Academy and both men walked out to the front doors. A jeep sat out front, the person driving said jeep was no where to be found.

"What the hell? Who parks in front then-" Soul started as he began to walk out toward the jeep when Blaire Tackled him from the bushes and crushed his face into her chest.

"OOH SCYTHY BOY! I got everything you wanted on your list." Blaire yelled crushing him tighter.

"That's great Blaire now let me go." Soul squeezed out. Blaire's smile faded.

"Don't you like me anymore?" She responded with pouty lips and tearfilled eyes. He felt a nose bleed coming and looked away from her.

"Well that's not what I meant- Its just I-" Soul tried to worm his way out of the awkward situation. Meanwhile Spirit couldn't stand it anymore.

"BLAIRE! I'LL NEVER NEGLECT YOU! LOVE ME!" Spirit yelled as he jumped at Blaire and Soul.

"HALLOWEEN- CANNON!" Blaire yelled as she held out he left arm at Spirit's incoming body and launched his ass halfway across Death City.

"….oh god please don't hurt me." Soul cringed as he begged to Blaire. That smirk again crossed her face.

* * *

AT GALLOW'S MANOR, NEAR ELEVEN IN THE EVENING.

Patty and Liz had already retired to there rooms for the evening. Kid had been thomped on the head for his blender incident and Maka wanted to relax reading a nice new book.

Kid had wondered around most of the mansion when he finally decided to check the Library. He peeked inside to find her deep in the book in her hands facing away from him.

'Excellent. I might have a chance to fix this.' He thought as he quietly crossed the room. Just as he was about to scare her she swung her right arm around and smashed his brains in with the book she was reading.

"Don't make me hit you with my Maka Chop." Maka threatening the half dead Shinigami on the floor. Kid slowly rose to his feet.

"…arent you supposed to warn, BEFORE you chop?" Kid asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Not in you case."

'OUCH… ice princess today aren't we…' he thought.

"Maka, I'm sorry I ease dropped on you phone call."

"and?"

"…I want to make it up to you."

"and?"

"…..I'm sorry…"

"AND?"

"…I love you?"

"….AND?"

"OH MY GOD WOMEN WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kid yelled on his knees. She just smiled they started to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned her.

"It fine. Come here and join me on the couch." Maka asked him. He gave her a confused stare and then looked at the book in her hand. She caught his stare and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hit you with it…"

He didn't believe her and motioned for her to throw the book away. She just dropped it on the ground.

"Come here. See look I put it down." Maka told him. He refused to move, she groaned and kicked the book toward him. Kid smiled and walked over and sat next to her.

"Really? I had to get rid of the book just so you would sit next to me?" Maka asked him. Kid just shrugged.

"My brains are scrambled enough as is. I don't need help." Kid replied. Maka smiled at this. Kid did the old Yawn and wrap your arm around the girl trick. She just glared at him. He just acted like nothing happened.

"You confuse me sometimes." Maka confessed to him.

"I could say the same of you."

"Yeah but I don't-" Maka began to lecture him, but was interrupted by his lips capturing hers. She was caught off guard by this, but let it continue for a while longer. Kid pulled back to see her eyes staring right back at his. The red was growing on his face.

"…I ahhh the way the moon light hit your face…. Your pretty and-" Kid tried to defend his action. Maka placed her index finger on his lips.

"Don't try to explain."

"But Maka I-" Kid tried to talk again. Again she shushed him.

"Just let it go for now ok."

"But you cant just pretend-"

"Pretend? How am I pretending?" Maka snapped at him. He grew serious.

"How can you pretend you don't have true feelings for me?"

"I shouldn't even have to answer that." Maka replied. Kid just groaned and got up.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked him.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Lose me? What makes you think that?" she asked him.

"That partner of yours-"

"Has just as much right as you do. You said so yourself. So do as you say you would and respect my decision." Maka retaliated and stormed out of the library. Kid smacked his hand on his head again.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! Why must I always make things worse…" Kid growled slamming his fist on the ground.

As Maka was walking back to her room, she heard a knock on one of the windows in the hallway. Being the non cautious girl that she was she decided to open the window and investigate.

"Hi Maka." Soul said to her from the ledge. Surprised to see him she smiled.

"Hey Soul. What brings you here?"

"Did you think about my offer?" he asked her. She played with one of the sleeves on her shirt.

"Well the thing is-" she started. A shadow came from no where and stood between Soul and Maka. She realized Kid had followed her, and now his golden eyes were boring holes into Soul's face.

"The thing is, She's going with me. So get lost." Kid threatened Soul. Soul grabbed either side of the window and climbed inside.

"DO we have to do this again? Like I said before she can go with whom ever she pleases." Soul stated calmly back. Maka was growing agitated with there constant fighting.

Instead of replying, Kid just flat out punched Soul in the face. Blood ran down his nose and over his mouth.

"KID-" Maka started. Soul transformed his arm and slashed at Kid cutting his cheek. Kid thumbed the wound and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kid smirked. Kid punched him again in the face then spin kicked him out the window. Soul grabbed the curtain and flew out and then back in threw the next window down.

"STOP THIS. EVERY TIME YOU DO THIS! GROW UP!" Maka yelled at them. They both looked at her then at each other.

"MAYBE I SHOULDN'T GO WITH EITHER OF YOU!" Maka threatened.

"NO!" Both yelled at the same time.

"THEN LEARN TO SHARE!" Maka stated. The two growled and looked at the other.

"Now come here. BOTH of you." Maka orderd. The two hesitantly walked over to her and stood on either side of her.

"Now shake hands and agree to let the other have a chance." Maka stated.

"But I-"

Just Shut up. And agree." Maka ordered again. Both men scowled at the other and raised there hands. When they made contact you could feel the hated and fire burning between them.

"May the best man win." Kid Stated. Soul laughed.

"He will."

Maka smacked her hand on her head.

"I can't handle this…"

* * *

Again sorry it too so long to update. Please R & R i like to read what you guys think.


	8. Dress Shopping?

Sorry for my lack of rereading my stories I'm just trying to get them posted so you guys don't riot to much on me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS TO BE COPYRIGHT IN THIS STORY.

* * *

AT THE ACADEMY LOCATION FOR THE PARTY

"Wow, this is actually turning out to look pretty cool." Soul told Spirit.

"Damn right it does." Spirit proclaimed.

"I've seen better." Black Star stated. Spirit punched Black Star in the back of the head.

"I WAS JOKING. Damn you don't have to smash my skull in, I AM Djing your party after all." He replied after being hit.

"Ya, and you can be replaced REAL easy too so shut up." Spirit barked at Black Star.

"Hmph." Black Star groaned as he returned to his DJ table continuing to connect and tape up wires and speakers.

"You sure you can finish the rest on your own Black Star?" Soul asked him.

"Yeah, No problem." Black Star said as he gave a thumbs up to the both of them.

"Alright, my trust is in your hands." Soul replied as he gave Black Star a high five and walked out the door along with Spirit.

"This party is gonna be OFF THE CHAIN." Black Star announced to the empty room.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT GALLOW'S MANOR

"Maka, Have you thought of a dress you'd like to wear?" Liz asked her as they munched on the waffles Kid had made.

"Well…no not really…" Maka replied shyly.

"What you didn't think of any ideas last night?" Liz continued. Kid froze.

'FUCK! Why'd she have to remind her of last night….' He thoughts ran wild as he turned to she he reaction.

"I had a major headache last night and couldn't even think even if I wanted to." Maka responded glaring at Kid, who by now was shrinking in his chair. Liz noticed the glare and figured the were fighting about what dress she should wear.

"What do you say we go pick out a dress for you now then?" Liz asked her. Maka's eye shifted to Liz and she grinned and agreed. Kid let out a sigh of relief.

'YEY I get to go on living!' His brain cheered.

* * *

WITH LIZ AND MAKA AT AROUND LUNCH TIME

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea." Liz groaned as she thought of all the stores they went in, and left with even less idea of what they needed then when they first walked in.

"I'm sorry-"

"No its fine your just giving me your opinion and since you're the one wearing the dress you need to like it at least. It's just a little overwhelming that you don't like ANY dresses that we've looked at yet." Liz explained.

"Yeah I'm just not into that whole dressing up thing." Maka replied.

"I have an idea. Lets get something to eat, then we'll get right back into it ok?" Liz asked her, "Wait a minute… I feel like I'm missing something…"

"BIG SISTER LOOK AT THE PONY!" they heard Patty yell from the level below them. Both Liz and Maka look over the railing to see Patty flat out running to the indoor petting zoo.

"…oh no… its Sea World all over again." Liz panicked. Maka gave her a confused look.

"You don't wanna know, All you need to know is Patty is banned from the Sea World in California." Liz explained.

"How do you get banned from-"

"Again I said don't ask." Liz responded as she tore down the staircase toward Patty.

* * *

WITH KID AT THE MANOR

Death the Kid sat on his couch. Elbows on his knees. Hands entwined. Head resting on his hands. Eyes deep with thought. Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt? Now I did.

'How will I destroy him? How can I break him without actually killing him?' Kid thought. Kid stood up from the couch and began to pace back and forth trying to figure out a plan of attack, a way… ANY way to remove Soul as his competition.

'If only I could just kill him…' Kid thought, 'Thinking about this really isn't going to help me any. If anything its gonna work me up even more and then I'll make a mistake.' Kid decided it might be best if he got his look ready for tonight so he journeyed up to his bedroom and as he entered he noticed something was different. A new radio had been placed on his table…

'Who the hell got me a new radio?' He thought. Soon he shrugged and turned it on to hear Death of Me by RED playing. He laughed at the irony.

"That woman will definitely be the death of me." Kid agreed with the song.

AN HOUR LATER AT THE MALL

"I'M BORED!" Patty yelled as she sat in yet another chair, waiting for Maka to yet again try on a dress that she yet again wasn't going to like.

"Hush Patty." Liz scolded as she flipped threw a magazine.

"Do I have to come out in this?" Maka called out from inside the changing room.

"Yes. Now get out here." Liz commanded. As she did the door slowly opened and Maka stepped out in a strapless black dress with crimson red inlay and designs on it. The dress itself went to just a few inches above the floor and was a beautiful flowing style. The back was a lace up style from the waist up, while the front had red ribbon like material criss-crossing up the front.

"OOOOO PRETTY." Patty exclaimed stars in her eyes.

"Wow, that looks- amazing on you." Liz approved. Maka's face grew red as she played with the lace near the waist area.

"You really like it?" Maka asked her.

"You NEED to get that dress, it looks amazing on you." Liz declared.

"If you say so." she replied.

"Go change and lets get the hell outa here." Liz stated.

* * *

AT AROUND FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON

Liz, Patty and Maka were pulling in the driveway of the manor when they began to hear music coming from inside the Manor itself. Very loud music.

"What the hell?" Liz looked confused as she shut the car's door. Maka shrugged and also shut her door. They continued inside, and as they got closer the music got louder and louder.

"What the hell is he doing?" Liz asked out loud.

"Are you sure its even him? I've never really heard him listen to music." Maka asked.

"It could be him. The reason you didn't hear any music is because e he wrecked his radio a little after you got here for some weird reason." Liz answered. Maka soon remembered the broken radio laying on the floor in his room.

They reached the living room and the music seemed to be coming from none other than Kid's bedroom. The trio set off to figure out just what he was doing in there. The bass from the music even outside the room actually shook the paintings, photos and vases in the hallway outside it.

"Is he listening to Disturbed?" Maka asked.

"Who?" Liz asked. Maka just rolled her eyes. Patty began to head bob to the beat of the song. They opened the door to get blasted by the realization of just how loud the music actually was, then they see Kid. Standing on his table, wearing tight leather pants, motorcycle boots, a ripped up jean vest with the front open, his bare chest exposed. Maka's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him looking like that. Kid didn't even notice them at first and continued singing the song.

_**I AM AN INDESTRUCTABLE**_

_**MASTER OF WAR!**_

As he bent forward at the end of the word war he opened his eyes to see the three of them staring at him.

*Insert a long awkward silence*

Maka was now completely red from the way Kid looked. Kid noticed her reaction and was confused by it…then it hit him… his outfit. He made a beeline for his closet and slammed the door.

"Not what I was expecting to come how to find…" Liz stated as she shook he head and walked out, Patty followed. This left Maka who was still aw struck.

The closet door creaked open and a set of eyes was all that could be seen from inside the door. Maka shook her head of the thoughts she had been thinking.

"You can come out Kid. Liz and Patty are gone." Maka replied.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"…I just don't want to." he called out from the closet. She laughed.

"Come on please. I thought you looked… really… really-" Maka started but then stopped herself, she hoped this would entice him to come out.

"You thought I looked like what?" He said opening the door a little more.

"Well you tell me what you think I thought." Maka teased him. He opened the door a bit more and you could now see his face but the rest of him was hidden in the darkness.

"You thought I was enticing." He said is a deeper tone. She could tell he was trying to play the same game she was.

"Close, but not quite the word I was looking for." She replied as she walked across the room to the closet door. She stopped a few feet from the door as Kid stepped out this time without the jean vest, and he leaned against his back against the molding of the door and gave her an intense stare straight into her eyes.

"Sexy?" he said in a tone that she couldn't resist then just smirked at her. In her mind she began to drool over his body, his words… everything about him. The redder her face got, the more he won so she turned away so her back was facing him. He pushed off the wall and walked right up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his lips to her right ear.

"What's wrong my Maka? You seem a little… distracted." Kid whispered in her ear using that same dead sexy tone he had before, not to mention the effect his breath had on her as it tickle her neck. He had completely and utterly defeated her, and the worse part was he knew it. He pulled her right against his chest.

'so warm.' She thought and smiled. Then she felt him shift and just as she went to look she felt his hands on her legs and up she went. She blushed even more now that she realized she was being carried bridle style in Kid's arms. He looked down at her with his those loving eyes and she just melted. The two felt the magnetic pull as their lips closed in on each other.

"Kid I think your really going to like-" Liz started, then noticed the scene in front of her. Kid and Maka both looked at Liz, Liz stared back. Liz turned on her heel and exited just as fast as she had entered.

'Fuck.' was all Kid could think.

'I'M IN HIS ARMS!' was all Maka was thinking. To her dismay he put her down and grabbed a shirt and threw in on.

"So I assume that means you have a dress for tonight?" Kid asked her as though nothing had happened. She stood in confusion for a little while then snapped back to reality and agreed.

"Aren't you going to go get ready?" Kid asked her. Again she looked at him in confusion.

"I… guess so." Maka replied and headed out his doorway and toward her own.

* * *

WITH SOUL IN HIS APARTMENT

"Yeah I think I'm definitely going with the black tux red undershirt combo (You know the one from his inner mind in the Anime series)" Soul stated as he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and looked at a photo of him and Maka right after they had first met.

"I will win your heart Maka." Soul proclaims as he makes a fist. He opens his door heads down the stairs and jumps on his motorcycle. Burns the tires on the bike around in a 180 degree spin, then speeds off toward the Academy a large smirk on his face.

* * *

BACK AT GALLOW'S MANOR

"COME ON MAKA LET'S GO!" Kid yelled up the stairs.

"Oh shut up and give us like five minutes to finish." Liz yelled down. Kid groaned and decided he'd get the driver to get the Limo.

"Come on guys the driver's waiting, and the party starts in ten minutes." Kid declared. Liz rolled her eyes and looked at Maka.

"He's so impatient." Liz told her.

"Yeah I know." she replied.

"MAKA LETS-" Kid started, then she turned the corner on the stairs and he got his first look at he in that dress. His jaw hit the floor. Liz walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Kid. EARTH TO KID." Liz spoke to him, " WAKE UP!" She slapped him.

"OWW dammit, woman stop slapping me." Kid growled rubbing his face.

"Someone needed to get your tongue back in your mouth." Liz smiled slyly. Kid narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry it took so long Kid." Maka apologized to him and touched his shoulder. He looked at her hand then at her face.

'GOD. DAMN. She is so fucking hot in that.' Kid thought to himself.

"Kid are you ok?" Maka asked him. He snapped back to reality.

"Yes. Never better.(Offers her his arm) Shall we head to the dance my lady?" Kid asked as he bowed. Maka grew red but accepted his offer and they headed out to the car port.

* * *

IN THE DEATHROOM

Lord Death watched Soul's motorcycle arrive, then his son's limo.

"And so, it begins." Was all he said he gazed into his mirror.

* * *

I figured why not post another for you guys to make up for my lack of posting.


	9. The Dance Party

I'm updating as often as I can, I like to post at least 2.5k words or more so it's a decent chunk of material for you guys to read, plz bare with me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS TO BE COPYRIGHT IN THIS STORY.

* * *

As Kid and Maka advance into the dance they hear the sound of a tempo thud.

"They must have the music hooked up to a bass to be making that deep a noise." Kid stated as he and Maka walked arm in arm to the entrance of the Dance Hall. The hallway was lit but inside the actually dance hall itself was almost pitch black. Strobe lights flickered, color light balls spun high above the floor, hell they even had a section up near the DJ platform that had a Black light with those color glow paints every where. The DJ himself was actually wearing neon colors just to bring out the most in the black light effects, he even decked out the speakers to match.

"Wow… This is awesome…" Maka said in awe as she took in the scene before her. Kid just smirked and took her hand.

"Lets go get something to drink." He suggested as he lead her to the refreshment table. Even here on the other side of the room, you could feel the bass vibrating in your chest. Maka remembered Soul asking her to go with him and began to search for him through the crowd… she had hoped Kid wouldn't notice.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

'Fuck…' she thought to herself.

"Nothing Kid just looking around." she replied.

"You don't have to lie about him." Kid responded turning away from her. The song playing shifted to Double Vision by 3OH!3. Kid turned to look at the DJ

"Wait a minute… I know that guy…" Kid looked at the DJ suspiciously. He turned to get a better look until they got to the crowd cheering part of the sound they the who crowd went crazy jump and screaming with the song.

While Kid was distracted trying to figure out who exactly the DJ was Soul made his move. He walked up behind Maka and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi maka." he told her cheerfully. He felt he freeze then relax as she turned slightly to her right to face him. She smiled, but before she could respond he started pulling her further to the right and deeper into the crowd.

"Umm Soul? What are you doing?" Maka questioned him.

"Keeping you to myself." he replied as he gave her a sly grin. She giggled and continued to follow him.

* * *

BACK WITH KID

He turns around to find…. No one?

"Maka?" Kid asks. He looks around and cant find any trace of her. He looks left, right, up and under the table… nothing…

'What the fuck… where the hell did she go?' he questioned himself.

* * *

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DANCE HALL

"See isn't this better?" Soul asks her.

"It seems the same to me-" she starts.

"No. Wrong answer. Your with me, not that- not with him." Soul growled. Maka frowns and looks off in Kid's direction.

"I came here WITH him. I hope you understand that." Maka trys to explain.

"Yeah, but right now your with ME, not him." he snapped back. Maka is taken back by this statement but decides not to make the situation worse.

"As long as you two can share we wont have a problem tonight." Maka states. Soul grumbles, but then moves closer to Maka. Suddenly as if on schedule the music slows down. Maka lifts her head and looks around at the lights going a soft blue color.

"Whats going on with the music-" Maka starts. Soul puts his hand out and bows.

"May I have this dance?" He asks her. Maka has NEVER seen him act like this.. And it severally confused her, and her suspicions rose as to who or why this was happening. She hesitated but took his hand and they danced to the music. Maka head was running wild, even more so as she head the words to the song. She knew the song and had listened to it on occasion, it was Gravity by Sara Bareilles.

* * *

WITH KID

'Alright now I'm getting really pissed off.' he thought as he downed a fourth glass of punch. He knew exactly where she was and exactly WHO she was with. Sometimes he wished he didn't have soul perception.

"How in the hell does she expect me to control myself when he just walks up and kidnaps her like that." Kid growled as he grabbed a handful of pop corn.

* * *

WITH SOUL AND MAK AFTER THE SONG ENDS

By the end of the song Maka had her head resting on Soul's chest as they danced. Soul had the biggest smirk u could ever find on his face, he loved Maka but almost as much as he loved her, he LOVED pissing off Death the Kid.

"Soul I think I should go to Kid now." Maka tries to explain. Soul growls and holds he tighter.

"Soul please not now. You'll ruin everything." She pleaded with him. His thinks deeply and loosens his grip as he looks to the left. She thanks him and walks back through the crowd where she finds Kid pacing back and forth pointing out every non symmetrical thing in the room.

"You ok?" Maka asked him. Immediately his head lifts and he turns to face her.

"Maka!" Kid shouts as he turns to hug her tightly. His smile seems to be a mile wide to her.

"Hi Kid- please stop crushing me-" Maka got out.

"OH sorry."

"Its ok." she responded. He loosens his grip and smiles at her.

"I'm just glad you came back." Kid stated as My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K begins to play.

"Well its that just funny." Kid laughed as he takes Maka by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. She looked as him in confusion.

"This really isn't a good song to be-" she started.

"Nonsense. You can dance to any song one wishes to dance to." Kid retaliated, "Sure the dance style differs, but you can still dance."

She slightly listened to the words and smirked and understand the reason why he liked the song. He looked in her eyes and then noticed her smiling as the two spin and move to music.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him he would be able to see, that if it wasn't for him he'd be as happy as me." Kid sang the last part of the song to Maka. Just as she felt herself moving closer to his lips they heard a rather loud cough. Both Kid and Maka turned to see where it was coming from. Not five feet to their left was Soul.

"I believe its my turn now." Soul said with an evil grin. Kid just tightened his grip on Maka and glared at him threateningly.

"Now, now. I thought we were told to share?" Soul continued to smirk at Kid. Kid just grew angrier and angrier.

"He's right Kid it'll only be for a little while I'll be right back I promise." Maka explained to Kid as she pushed him away and walked toward Soul. Just to spite Kid, Soul wrapped his arm around Maka and whispered something in her ear whilst he was looking right at Kid.

'Why that no good, son of a-' Kid's mind was infuriated. His body was shaking out of pure rage, in fact was so pissed off that the middle sanzu line had actually connected without his even knowing it.

As Soul and Maka strolled out onto the floor the next song began to play, Right Round by Flo Rida. Soul's already large grin grew to almost ear to ear as the music played.

'Not only is this a great dancing song…but he's is standing not twenty feet away, staring intently. Oh what fun I can have with this.' Soul thought as he stopped Maka and spun her on her heel to face him. He began to move close to her body giving about an three to four inches of space and started to dance to the beat of the music.

Kid stopped freaking out for a minute to get some punch…when he returned and saw Soul dancing like THAT and the way he was all over he like that… he unconsciously crushed the glass cup he was using for his new filled glass of punch.

'Imma kill him-' Kid threatened in his mind then felt something running down his arm. He looks down to see the red punch staining his suit sleeve and a small amount of blood running off his fingers.

'AHHHHH IM NOT SYMMECTRIAL ANYMORE!' Kid yelled in his head. He tore off in a flat out run toward the bathroom. Soul had been watching Kid's reaction and was quite puzzled by the last part, so puzzled that he actually stopped dancing. Maka gave him a questioning look, he turned to her.

"Are you thirsty?" Soul asked her. Maka nods and they head off the floor to the refreshment table. The song switches to a loud bass and guitar mix.

"oh I love this song." Maka states. Soul looks at her with interest.

"What is the name? It doesn't sound like a good dancing song…" Soul observes from listening.

"Its really not a dancing song. It's called Monster by Skillet. I just like the song." Maka grins as she explains it.

"Whatever you say." Soul said as he walked off to the food part of the table.

By this time Kid had finished using the ENTIRE Tide to go bleach pen on his sleeve to avoid being not symmetrical, and walks through the doors back into the dance hall and sees Maka be herself.

'MINE!' he mind says as he picks up speed.

"Well hello Kid." Maka greets him and smiles.

"No Soul?" he asks as he looks around then notices him a the food counter.

"He's getting food-" Maka responds.

"I see that." Kid replies. He smirks as the next song begins to play… he almost laughs in a dark and sadistic way…

"Ummm Kid?" Maka asked him. He turns to face her and grabs her hand. He leads her out to the floor making sure that when Soul turns around he WILL notice the two of them.

"What song is this?" Maka asked Kid as he spun around to face her, but unlike Soul he gave he no room. He was right against her. Maka blushed at his closeness.

It's called Smack That." the smirk on his face grew larger and he started to move to the music. Maka felt red as Kid put one arm around he waist and held her in place as he began to almost grind her.

By this time Soul had realized the song and looked around to find Maka. He finally noticed her on the dance floor. Then he noticed Kid pretty much doing the bump and grind standing behind Maka FACING Soul. What infuriated Soul more was how Maka's eyes were closed and then she shook her butt against Kid's hips then slide down his body then back up again. Kid caught Soul staring- no he wasn't just staring that last move that Maka did made his jaw flat out drop. This made Kid extremely happy, and to piss Soul off further he move one of his hands from the side of her waist to her thigh. He began to rub her hip as they danced she leaned her back against his chest and them turned her head to the left. Kid leaned down to his left so their heads were even and looking at each other.

Soul was so red he was in danger of spontaneous combustion. By the end of the song Soul looking like he had either had a stroke or was going to seizure. Both Kid and Maka walked up to him.

"What's wrong…Soul?" Kid mocked him. Soul snapped out of his dazed and glazed state and looked at Kid.

"Why you-" Soul stated as he went to grab Kid's shirt. Kid just quickly dodged it by taking a step back then smiled.

"What's wrong Soul? I thought you wanted to share?" Kid asked with a large grin.

"Not if your going to rape her on the dance floor." Soul growled.

"Its not rape if she wants it-" Kid replied. Soul's eyes became piercing.

"NEVER say that to me. EVER again." Soul threatened. Maka wasn't sure how to deal with the two of them again.

"Soul we were only dancing." Maka tried to make the peace. Soul laughed and looked at her.

"That wasn't dancing. It was pretty much sex with your clothes on." Soul stated at her. Maka's face turned bright red.

"How dare you accuse me of that SOUL!" Maka yells at him. Kid continues to grin. The song Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 begins to play.

"I bet this was all your idea anyway." Kid accuses Soul.

'How did he…' Soul thought.

"Shut up." Soul growled. Maka looks at Kid who is listening to the song when he grins. Kid then looks at Maka.

"Tell your boyfriend. If he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him." Kid told Maka as he also sang the words of the song. This made Soul even madder, especially as the song played on and Soul listened to the words Kid continued to mouth as it played on.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP." Soul yelled at Kid. By now the majority of the crowd had moved away from the feuding side of the room, and continued dancing like nothing had ever happened. The two men continued to glare at one another when a new song came over the speakers, and trust me it wasn't going to help the situation. The song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra.

Kid just grins and holds Maka close. Maka didn't really wanna be apart of this fight. The words ate into Soul's brain and fueled the fire by ten fold as the images he of Kid and Maka filled his head. It mad him so mad his whole body tensed up. Maka pushed Kid away and she went to the cookie tray by the food counter. Both males stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Maka returned with a glass of punch for both of them. Each thanked her and took a sip.

"Maka you need to tell him, you had a nice time and thanks for his hospitality but your coming home with me now. Where you belong." Soul spoke to her. This made Kid burst out laughing.

"Something funny Shinigami?" Soul asked Kid in an annoyed tone.

"You are so stupid. If she walked to go back to she would have done it already, BUT she stayed with me. AND she continues to stay with me." Kid argues. Soul growls and drinks some more punch. The song playing is now Into the Night by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger.

"Maka? You have anything to say?" Soul asked her. She looked completely lost in this conversation.

"You guys are making this impossible." Maka states.

"So what does that mean?" Kid asked. Soul looked to want to hear the answer to that question as well.

"I- I think I need to head home. Its getting late." Maka said as she looked at the time.

"Good idea lets head home-" Soul started. Maka shakes her head.

"Not with you." Maka responds. Kid smirks and puts his hand around her waist.

"Shall we?" Kid asked Maka.

"Not with you either." Maka states and escapes Kid's grasp. Kid looks at her in confusion.

"I'm staying at my fathers tonight." Maka told the two of them. A huge grin crossed Soul face as he knew Spirit was on his side… AND he did promise to help him get Maka back.

"Alright I can respect that." Soul replied as he walked up to Maka and hugged her, "Good night"

Kid was taken back the reaction Soul gave… and to the fact that she wasn't coming home with him… He walked up to her and hugged her tightly and slyly placed a kiss on her lips. Soul noticed it and began fuming.

"Hey I want another-" Soul started.

"Nope sorry you got to say your goodbye already." Kid said. Soul flipped him off and walked away.

"Goodnight Maka." Kid told her as he walked out to his car.

"What the hell did I get myself into…" Maka said as she watched them leave.

* * *

Please Read and review if you have the time.


	10. The Window Confrentation

Sorry about taking so long to update really busy trying to get the dragon software to make it faster and a little easier. Yeah I'm that lazy lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks like copyright.

* * *

On the way to Spirit's Apartment

Maka wasn't sure if spending the night at her father's house was really going to help the situation. She just knew she needed time to think away from both of the love sick men.

"I do feel kind of bad about leaving them alone at the dance" she said as she strolled down the street, "Eh they'll get over it I suppose."

She continued walking for another block thinking about her weird, yet exciting night. She had to admit having two sexy guys fight over her wasn't all that bad.

'NO that's wrong…. I shouldn't enjoy them fighting over me…' She scolded herself but shrugged and decided it might be ok.

She arrived at her father's house to find no lights anywhere to signal anyone home. She growled out loud and Maka chomped her father in her head.

"Jesus, can't he stay away from Chupacabra's for one fucking night. Disgusting man." Maka growled as she searched under the welcome mat, which now that she noticed it wasn't very welcoming as it had a half-naked women on either side like the trucker mud flaps and in the middle it said "Take a Load off". She cringed after reading it.

"Really?" Maka completely contemplated calling Kid and having him get her. As she reached for her phone she froze and shook her head.

"No I can't. If I do that than… well wait… what is bad about it?" Maka asked herself.

"Well I assume he'd rub it in Soul's face and then they'd fight again and I'd have that shit to deal with again, and it's the same if I called Soul to get me. Fucking hell I lose every fucking time." Maka slapped herself in the head.

"Well you know what if he's going to be doing this shit then I'm going to take out my anger." Maka said sadistically. She walked up to the door and kicked it in then strolled in like she owned the place. She looked around the living room to see nothing but clothes and beer cans everywhere. She sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well, this is the last thing I expected to see right away…" Maka stated. From a bit away she heard someone singing as they were walking down the street. She peeked her head around the corner to see none other than her dirty father dragged himself home.

"OOPPS I DID IT AGAIN! AND I LIKE WAS BABY! BABY! BABY! IT'S A QUARTER AFTER ONE AND I NEED YOU NOW! SAID I WOULDN'T CALL BUT I NEED YOU NOW! OMMM WHAT YOU SAY? THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL? OMM WHAT YOU SAY THAT IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST! OMMM WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A drunken Spirit jumbled as he strolled stumbling down the road.

Maka just peered out the door and rolled her eyes, then headed upstairs to her old room. She slammed the door and collapsed on her bed or what used to be her bed. Instead of the old soft blue sheets with green and yellow flowers covering them was replaced with playboy bunny style character heads and more mud flap girl prints. She almost gagged and ripped them off the bed as she heard yelling in the living room.

"OH MY GOD! Who took out my door?" Spirit called. Maka laughed as she walked into the room with him.

"I did that." Maka replied happily. Spirit heard his daughter's voice and immediately turned and jumped at her yelling her name. She took a step back as he fell to the floor on his face.

"That wasn't nice to do to daddy dear." Spirit ground out from the floor. Maka just groaned and kicked him.

"That's what you get for messing up the house and especially my room." She growled. He thought for a second.

"Didn't you move out? Doesn't that mean I get to do whatever I want to the new room I have?" Spirit questioned. Maka scowled at him and flat out walked away.

"Humph…what got under her skin?" Spirit questioned out loud.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE GALLOW'S MANOR

"I'm going to get her." Death the kid announced to Liz and patty. Liz just shook her head.

"No. You're not going to get her. She made up her mind you have to wait." Liz explained.

"Bullshit. She's in the last place she'd ever be happy. I need to rescue her." Kid proclaimed one foot on the couch the other on the floor. Somehow his hair was bowing in the wind like a super hero's he was just missing the cape. Liz was fascinated till she realized patty was the one blowing on his hair to make it "flutter in the wind".

"Patty, stop that." Liz scolded. Patty just stuck out her tongue and grumbled sitting back down on the couch. Kid realized his breeze was gone and stood up completely.

"Come on Liz. You mean to tell me you're ok with her staying at her father's instead of her with me- I mean us." Kid froze then fixed his typo. Liz smirked at the typo then shook her head in agreement.

"Awesome. I'll get the car-"

"Not so fast buddy." Kid froze.

"What'd I do now?" Liz thought for a moment on how to respond to his question then smirked and looked at him. Kid began to feel nervous.

'This isn't good. This isn't good. This isn't good…' he thought wildly.

"Alright. I'll let you go tomorrow to get if you can answer questions." Liz smiled widely.

'Awww fuck….' Kid thought inwardly. He gulped and accepted her terms unwillingly.

"Alright then. When did you get so attached to her?" Liz asked.

"…uhh I guess the car ride and the trip to California." Kid replied. Liz's eye narrowed.

"Sneaky boy. What happened in California anyway?" Liz poked and prodded.

"Well um you see-"Kid started.

"YOU DID NOT!" Liz yelled turning red as she interrupted death. He stared at her blankly then furiously turned red as he realized what she thought he meant.

"NONONONONO not that-"Kid tried to defend himself. Both were interrupted by the sound of a window breaking as Soul ninja rolled into the family room with them.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH HER?" Soul growled loudly getting in Kid's face. Kid just kind of stood there, eyes followed from the break window to the blabbering idiot in front of him.

"Did you just fucking ninja roll throw my fucking window?" Death the kid questioned.

"Hell yeah. Ninja Gaiden mother fucker." Soul proclaimed. Kid stared at him and shook his head, then punched Soul into the opposite wall. Soul fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding from the nose. Kid walked over to the broken window.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANNA NINJA ROLL THREW THE WINDOW?" Kid yelled.

"YEAAA HOOOOO" Black Star yelled as he attempted to follow his friend only to get Spartan kicked into the opposite neighborhood.

"Damn rednecks." Kid stated closing the blinds.

* * *

BACK AT SPIRIT'S APARTMENT

Maka was fast asleep in her father's apartment lost in her dreams. While Spirit was left to recover from the ass whopping his daughter gave him.

"I guess the party didn't go off as well as Soul had hoped it would since she's here. Not that in complaining I mean I get to spend time with my daughter." Spirit chatted with the mirror.

"Herm, and what do you mean by what Soul had hoped?" Lord Death asked. Spirit contemplated telling him the truth or lying.

"Well you see your son and my daughters' weapon are fighting to be my daughter's boyfriend." Spirit explained, not sure what to expect.

"HAHAHAA and Soul thinks he has a chance?-"Lord Death laughed.

"Hey now Soul has a great chance-"

"Yeah like a snowflake's chance in hell!" Lord death continued laughing. Spirit grew annoyed at this.

"Hey listen I don't think you should underestimate Soul here. He's got a lot of smarts to get her back-"Spirit started. This just made Death laugh harder.

"Yeah he picked you the one Maka hates the most for his ally! Seems smart to me!" Lord death giggled as spirit hung up the mirror on him.

"God damn good for nothing Shinigamis…" Spirit growled.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Maka awoke the next morning feeling slightly alone as no one awoke her for breakfast like Kid normally did or made sure she was ok like Soul did, she just felt…alone. She missed both of them in their own way.

"Later Maka, I'm heading to work!" Spirit called up the stairs. She just growled at the door and rolled onto her stomach and fell back asleep.

A few hours later…

Maka awoke again after hearing movement down stairs and soon after the call of a familiar voice.

"Maka? Are you ok? The door was… (Kid looks over at the broken remains of the door) open…so I let myself in." Death the kid asked loudly. She sighed at his arrival and absentmindedly smiled, happy to have him by her again. Footsteps climbed the stairs and were soon followed by a knocking at her door.

"Come in Kid." Maka called out, as the door opened and Death the Kid's kind face peeked in then fully entered the door. He was wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt and black dress pants.

"Well, Good Morning my lady! How are you this fine afternoon?" Kid asked in a very gentlemen like way. Maka laughed as she always liked that about him. She sat up and called him over to the bed. He sat down next to her, and golden orbs meet her eyes for the first time in a day. She had missed the way he looked at her and the way he acted around her.

"I missed you." Maka said to him. His eyes softened as he grabbed her hand and entwined it with hers.

"I missed you too Maka."

"*COUGH* AHEM!" Liz tried to get attention from the room door. Maka looked over and waved at Liz.

"Can we get out of here?" Liz asked. Kid groaned at yet another intrusion. He stood up from the bed and reached a hand out to Maka.

"Shall we head back?" Kid asked her. Maka thought and hesitantly took his hand. He gripped it tightly and helped her up. She soon shooed him out of the room as she changed into clothes for today.

"You know if you hurry we can still make lunch." Kid called threw the door. Maka smiled and packed some more clothes then thought about Soul. Should she just leave without telling him where she's going again? Will he even care? What was she thinking of course he'd care…?

"Come on Maka your taking all day." Kid laughed as he called to her. Maka opened the door and headed downstairs.

"What's the matter you seem down now? IS it something I said?" Kid asked her. Maka looked around trying to figure out what to say or how to say it.

"I'm not sure I should leave without letting Soul know where I'll be." Maka explained. Kid groaned.

"Its fine you'll see him when we get back to my house." Kid stated. This confused the fuck outta Maka. Instead of making an issue of it she just decided to follow him.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER PULLING INTO THE GALLOWS MANOR

'How I missed this place.' Maka thought. Then she noticed an entire window blown out in the front.

"Hey Kid…what happened to the window?" Maka asked him. All she saw was a smirk.

"Look at the flag pole." Kid said trying not to laugh as he pointed. Maka's eyes followed his fingers and she just about died of laughing when she saw Soul hanging from the flag pole still knocked out. Kid failed to mention the Black Star fountain now placed next to the flag pole.

Alright sry for the long update time. Please R and R.


	11. Dinner and a swim

Hello all I gotta say it's nice to come back to a story and get the awesome supportive reviews I got even though I hadn't updated in over a year. SO as its my birthday July 15 which as of this update is tomorrow I'm going to update a chapter today if I have time another one on my actual birthday as well. So this a thank you to all who love this story and its dedicated to a few readers in particular xxxdeaththekid and alexa-heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks like copyright.

* * *

At The Gallows Manor

"Kid I know this is a weird thing to ask, but why are Soul and Black Star decorations?" Maka asked trying not to sound weird.

"Well you see Maka when two idiots' ninja roll through your window, shit needs to be done." Kid explained. Maka looked at him like he was nuts and just thought it might be easier to just agree and not provoke anything. Banging was heard from outside the house, followed by yelling.

"MAKAAAAAAA" Soul yelled from the top of the flag pole. She looked outside at hearing her name, so she peered outside to see Soul smiling at the top of the pole waving at her.

"Can you maybe get me down?" he asked her. She looked to Kid who gave her a small go ahead wave. She walked up to the flag pole and began the process of lower Soul. After several minutes Soul had landed safely on the ground. It was only then that Maka got a good look at the damage, his nose of course had dried blood running down his face and he was covered in small cuts that she assumed were from the glass.

"Thank you Maka." Soul stated as he hugged her. Maka froze then returned his hug. Kid watched from the doorway and gagged as he almost vomited in his mouth.

"Come on in and get cleaned up Soul." Maka invited. Kid was taken back by the offer.

"Whoa this is my house-"He was cut off by a glare from Maka. Kid gulped hard and invited Soul inside.

"Where's your med kits Kid?" Maka asked him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Kid stated as he showed Soul down the hallway to the larger bathroom with the med supplies inside. Soul found this a tad weird as well and looked back at Maka questioningly, she shrugged in response. As they arrived, Death the Kid helped Soul inside and closed the door behind him and locked it. Soul heard the click of the lock and looked at Kid.

"Alright, take off your shirt and I'll use the alcohol on the glass cuts." Kid said holding cotton and a brown bottle. Soul hesitantly removed his shirt and that's when it happened. The huge scar Soul had received from Crona in the beginning of their campaign was out in the open. The huge scar ran from the top left shoulder to his lower right side. Kid's eye twitched and he began to sweat.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! MUST FIX IT!' His conscience screamed to him as it continued to chant, 'FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!'

Soul began to feel nervous as he watched Kid smile then not then smile again.

"ummm Kid are you…ok?" Soul asked leaning over to him. Kid looked at him, still sweating and turned away and opened a drawer behind him.

"uh, Kid?"

"Must make symmetrical…"

"…..what?" Soul questioned him. As Kid turned he held an arm behind his back. This made Soul more and more nervous.

"Kid are you ok? You acting kinda strange… what's not symmetrical-" Soul asked him. Kid just glared at his scar. Soul followed his eyes and looked down.

"OH FUCK NO!" Soul yelled backing up into the wall. Death the Kid looked like Asura in the last fight eyes spazzing around.

"Come here Soul it'll only hurt for a second." Kid stated as he closed in. By this time Soul was banging on the door for someone anyone to save him. Kid grabbed his arm and slashed at his chest missing by centimeters.

"Your fucking nuts you know that, ya damn symmetry Nazi!" Soul yelled dodging him.

Kid threw Soul to the ground and sat on him as he carved a new scar into Soul's chest to make it perfectly symmetrical.

"Get off me you crazy son of a bitch!" Soul yelled. Just a Kid finished and tossed the knife aside and sat admiring the symmetricalness of the job he'd done, Maka burst in the door.

"Alright what's all the yelling-"Maka questioned as she walked in to see Kid sitting on Soul's body holding him down on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and just stared.

"Ok how do you guys go from killing each of this this…" She asked them. Soul looked from her to Kid and back again.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's not like that. I swear!" Soul yelled to her.

"Ok, then how am I supposed to take this?" Maka questioned him.

"Well I uhhh. Not like we're… because we're not… he just kinda… YEAH it's his fault he went all symmetry Nazi on my ass! LOOK what he did to my chest!" Soul yelled. Maka saw the fresh carving on his chest and looked at Kid who was smiling.

"Did you really do this-"Maka started.

"To achieve PERFECT symmetry? YES. Soul was a necessary sacrifice for such a goal." Kid proclaimed standing up and washing his hands, then leaving.

"Well…I didn't think that was gonna happen…" Maka said to Soul. Soul just gapped at her.

"He just assaulted and practically raped me and you're like 'oh that was unexpected hehe'. Like seriously?" Soul asked her.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say?" Maka replied.

"That he's clinically insane." Soul stated. Maka shrugged and left the room.

"Really?" Soul announced, following her in the living room.

* * *

Later on that same day at the DWMA

"Alright. So as for the plans for the upcoming Cosplay Ball, I'm assuming the entire Academy is being invited." Lord Death asked Stein, and the other advisors.

"Most definitely. This should be open to all students and faculty." Stein stated.

"Very well, and who will be in charge of setting up the DJ, games, conduct, so on and so forth." Lord Death replied to him.

"OH! ME! ME! PICK SPIRIT! SPIRIT WANTS TO HELP!" Spirit said like an over eager child. All eyes fell on him and he soon met Lord Death's Chop to the head.

"Anyone ELSE wanna be the main advisor and coordinator for the Cosplay Ball?" Lord Death asked again.

"I suppose I could be. When I was alive I was the best disco dancer ever seen or so I've been told." Sid replied.

"Very well Sid. Good Luck." Lord Death stated hanging up from the mirror.

* * *

After the News of the Cosplay Ball had spread through the Student body we join Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty out for dinner

"SO, has anyone picked a character to dress as for the ball?" Liz asked the usually quiet group. Soul was busy cutting his steak, Kid was way too far into rearranging everything to be symmetrical on his plate and patty was… well she was making yet another giraffe out of mashed potatoes.

"I SURE DO!" Black Star yelled, "IT'S SOMEONE WHO'S AS BIG A STAR AS ME. WELL almost AS BIG A STAR AS ME."

"Oh that's cute you're going to be Justin Beiber." Kid mocked. Soul burst out laughing and actually high-fived Kid. Black Star growled and grumbled a few words and flipped Kid off.

"Well, mine's gonna be a surprise." Maka stated. Both Kid and Soul looked at her questioningly then at each other, glared then went back to eating.

'Well that peace was short lived.' Maka sweat dropped looking at the two boys.

"I think it would be cooler if we all left our costumes a surprise, you know?" Liz stated. They all seemed to agree with her and continued eating.

"So Black Star did they ask you to DJ?" Soul asked his best friend.

"No they already had someone." Black Star groaned. Just then a familiar face approached them.

"Hhhey guys."

"CRONA! Take a seat how you been?" Black Star asked.

"Been ok, just got back from my last mission." Crona explained.

"yeahh heheehehe" Ragnarok replied. Ragnarok stared at Maka.

"What?" Maka asked. Ragnarok held out his hand.

"I'm confused." She replied.

"che, figures you'd forget. Candy woman. I want CANDY!" he stated.

"You are so rude you know that?" maka said. Ragnarok shrugged and continued holding out his hand.

"I don't have any candy-"

"Well then you just go to hell." Ragnarok yelled as he disappeared into Crona's body.

"Wow he's a bit of a brat today." Maka told Crona. Crona shrugged and ate some bread from the basket.

"So Crona, have you seen anything about the upcoming Cosplay Ball next week." Liz asked him.

"Well not exactly, a little bit but not a lot." Crona replied.

"Cool, well if you need any help with a costume let me know and I'll give you a hand." Liz explained.

"Alright, that'd be nice." Crona said as she got up and excused herself.

"Gotta go make my report to Lord Death."

"Have a good one it was nice see you again!" Maka called out. Crona waved as she walked out the door.

"Alright well I'm heading back to finish up the last bits of my costume." Tsubaki stated, "Black Star are you coming with me?"

"YAHHOOO!" Black Star yelled as he ran out the door. Tsubaki shook her head and told everyone goodbye as she ran to catch up to her partner.

"Well, I'm off as well. Are you two joining me?" Death the Kid asked Liz and Patty.

"Nah, we have some last items to pick up here in town." Liz replied, grabbing Patty's arm and leading her outside. This left Soul, Kid and Maka alone.

"Well, who are you leaving with Maka?" Soul asked. Kid stood up and fixed his skull tie and held out his hand. Soul saw this and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well... I… I'm not sure what…" Maka started.

"Just go with Kid. I know you want to." Soul stated, blankly looking away. He rose from the table and placed his money for lunch on the table and walked out to the door and looked back at her. Their eyes met and she took a step forward, Soul just shook his head and continued out the door with the most broken look she'd ever seen. Upon hearing his motorcycle start she ran to the door as he sped off down the road.

"Soul…" she said quietly.

Kid wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her left shoulder.

"You ok?" he questioned her. He felt her grab his arms with hers, "It'll be ok I promise."

She took it his scent and relaxed against him absorbing the warmth he radiated.

"Shall we head home?" Kid asked her, his warm breathe tickling her ear. She turned to him and smiled.

"Sure." Maka replied. They headed outside to the parking lot and hoped in Death the Kid's mustang and headed back to the Gallow's Manor.

* * *

A Few Days later and the Cosplay Ball was only a day away, we join Liz, Maka and Tsubaki in her room at Death the Kid's mansion.

"So, I'm dying to know. WHO are you going with?" Liz asked. Maka looked around nervously…

"Well, I assume they both asked you right?" Liz questioned her.

"Well yeah they both did-"

"AND?"

"And I don't know…" Maka replied. Liz groaned and slapped herself.

"Really? You're telling me after like 4 weeks of this you still have no idea… You know this can be forever right." Liz explained.

"She is right. It's not fair to them." Tsubaki agreed. This made Maka feel that much worse.

"Now I'm not saying it wasn't entertaining because it was, but you need to let one down so he can have an actual life instead of fighting for you." Liz explained. Maka groaned again still not wanting to be a part of this part of the conversation at all.

"Alright this should help you make a decision. Tsubaki grab me a piece of paper. Thank you. Alright, now Maka I want you to write their names on either side and I want you to list everything you like about each person under their name. Then do the same on the back for everything you don't like." Liz explained. Maka looked at her in confusion.

"How is that gonna help?" Maka asked.

"Well, then you can pick the better of the two. The one that's most useful." Liz stated.

"That's not how you pick a man to spend the rest of your life with." Tsubaki interrupted, "You have to feel something special, you don't even have to even like the same things to be together. It has to do with your heart and your true feelings. Your way is like what you do when you wanna buy a puppy."

"Well excuse me, miss know it all." Liz growled.

"I think I'm just gonna do this on my own, ok?" Maka replied. Liz just sighed.

"Whatever you want Maka, it is your life." She stated as she left the room.

"I think I'm going to grab a glass of water." Tsubaki said as she got up off the bed and headed down stairs. Maka just collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out the right path to take. She got off her bed and opened the door to her balcony and looked out over the garden and koi pond below. She noticed Death the Kid outside sitting shirtless and swim trunks on feet and legs dipped in the koi pond. She noticed him holding a few pellets of food and a small coffee can next to him filled with more. She watched him as he slowly was surrounded by the large fat koi fish looking fish looking for food. They swam lazily around him eating. Every now and then one would bite his toes, she laughed and covered her mouth hoping he didn't hear. He looked up at her and smiled softly and with a wave invited her to join him. She shook her head no, and his smile fell. He got out of the water and with an athletic movement jumped up to the balcony from below and pulled himself up and sat on the railing.

"So why can't you come join me?" Kid asked her. She blushed at the fact that he had just jumped from the ground to the balcony, well that and the fact that he was shirtless. He had definitely toned up his muscles, large arms and a washboard six pack. He noticed her blush and took advantage of it.

"What's the matter?" He asked her moving closer. She backed up slightly, and began blushing much more intensely.

"Come on. Come down and go for a swim with me." Kid asked her.

"In- in the koi pond?" Maka asked. Kid laughed at this.

"If you want, but I have a regular pool too." Kid replied. He stood on the railing the dropped off and fell into the koi pond. Maka was terrified as she was him fall and hurried to look over the railing. She saw him wave from the pond as he climbed out and headed to the pool house next to the back door.

"Come on in when you're ready alright?" Kid called to her. She nodded back at him. She looked around her room and realized she had no bathing suit here. She decided to ask Liz for one of hers. She headed down stairs and saw Liz and Tsubaki talking on the couch.

"Hey Liz, can I borrow a bathing suit quick for the pool?" Maka asked. Liz looked at her dumbfounded then agreed, and showed he the suits she had in her room.

"Take whatever; just make sure to return it alright." Liz added as she left the room. Maka had settled on one in particular then changed and headed to the pool area. As she entered she saw Kid Diving from the 20 foot board, doing a double backflip while rotating a few times to the left and then landing in the pool without making a huge splash. She kinda stood there in awe for a bit then as he surfaced she began moving again and placed he things by the pool chairs and removed her towel cover to reveal a bikini with a halter top type and regular bikini bottom nothing too exposing. Even so Kid was blushing madly and dove underwater to hide it.

"So what made you decide to join me?" Kid called to her.

"Well I didn't want you to be lonely in here by yourself." She replied.

"How very kind of you." Kid said reaching a hand to help her in. She reached her hand out and he grabs and it and throws her in the water. As she comes up she glares at him angrily.

"DEATH THE KID! GET OVER HERE!" Maka screamed at him. He took off swimming as fast as he could.

"No way in hell!" he called back. She started after him, but he climbed out and headed up the ladder for the diving board. She was right on his heels as he climbed higher and higher. She had him cornered at the tippy top. The 40 foot diving board, he backed up toward the end of the board facing her.

"Now, now Maka it was a joke." He pleaded. Looking down at the water from where he was it was much higher than he remembered it being.

"Too late Kid." She growled pulling herself onto the board. As she followed him out she looked down and realized just how high up she really was.

"No you're going over the edge." Maka threatened. He was near the end of the board as she closed in on him. She then made an aggressive move lunged at him. Death the Kid being well, Death the Kid dodged it.

'SHIT!' he screamed in his head. He watched as she slid past him and went off the edge of the board. Without thinking or preparing he dove after her just before they hit the water he held her against him resting his head over hers and holding her with one arm around her, while using his other arm to cover her nose so she didn't breathe in the water after they hit. They fell for what seemed like an eternity then the Splash and then nothing. Nothing was more frightening then the sudden deafness one felt underwater. Kid opened his eyes and pushed himself off the bottom of the pool and hit the surface with Maka in hand. He looked down to see her looking back at him. She coughed up a bit of water but was otherwise unharmed to his relief.

"Stupid jerk."

"…How am I a stupid jerk?" Kid replied. She was sitting in the lounge chair drying off.

"If you didn't-"

"It doesn't matter." Kid interrupted, walking over to the door and headed outside.

Maka wasn't sure how to react to that, and just sat there thinking about what had happened.

* * *

Thank you for Reading, please review I enjoy the responses. Please let me know if I did better or worse or whatever you think.


	12. The Realization

Hello again, things just seem to keep popping up that keep me from writing. I'll try to update as often as I can. I don't want to let this story end without an actually ending :P Alright without further ado the next chapter. Also if you have any ideas message me and I'll try to fit them into the story.

Copyright: I don't own anything that sounds like copyright, looks like copyright or even smalls like copyright.

* * *

As Kid slammed his door shut and seated himself on the edge of the bed, he collapsed his hands over his face.

"What the fuck did I do? She probably hates me right now (sighs heavily) God I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why she's here anymore." He spoke into his hands trying to figure out why he said what he had said. There was a heavy knock at the door, and Kid looked up. He contemplated asking, then again he contemplated not.

'What if it's Maka? I should answer her.' He thought at first.

'What if it isn't?' his inner self argued. His inner self had a good point… he didn't feel like conversing with anyone else at this point in time. He slowly rose from the bed and grabbed a light blue button up shirt from the closet and a pair of black jeans from his drawer put them on and answered the door just as another knock hit from the other side.

"HIYA KIDDO!" Lord death exclaimed excited to see his son. Death the Kid looked him up and down, then shut the door.

"Hey now, that wasn't very son like toward your father Kiddo." Lord Death explained, reopening the door to find Kid once again sitting on the edge of his bed.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Lord Death wondered. Kid's father took a seat next to him.

"Alright, explain what's going on." He ordered.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH SOUL

"Alright, just calm down and think about this. What would a cool guy do in this situation?" Soul asked himself out loud as he sat on his couch, playing the newest version on Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

"I don't fucking know noob but you better start getting some fucking kill streaks going." A voice spoke through his headset.

'Fuck did I just leave my mic on….' Soul panicked.

"Hey, shut the fuck up no one's perfect. Well except me of course. YAHOOOO, no one's better than me!" Black Star's voice boomed out of the set into Soul's ears.

"Shut up Black Star and start killing people." Soul growled.

"Well you stop going into La-LA land." He answered back.

'Alright I'll have to make my move again at the Cosplay dance. Now what character should I be, gotta be someone powerful yet awesome-' Soul thought to himself as his character on screen is sniped from 3 feet away, which the shooter then proceeds to tea-bag his corpse.

"AWW FUCK! STOP TEA BAGGIN' ME ASSHOLE!" Soul yelled into his mic.

"Dammit Soul, you fucking suck." Stein spoke plainly.

* * *

BACK AT THE GALLOW'S MANOR

"BOOM! HEADSHOT! I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM! Kid would be so proud!" Patty cheered.

"Ugh, you and your video games Patty. Hey wait, was that Soul's voice I heard?" Liz asked her in a curious tone. Patty smirked and shook he head in conformation. The far door creaked open behind the couch and both Patty and Liz turned to see who it was. Maka poked her head inside and looked around, after seeing no one but Liz and Patty she slid inside and quietly closed the door. This earned a curious look from both girls, Maka looked at them and waved lightly then began to slink around checking for Kid.

"What do you think that's about?" Liz asked Patty calmly.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the giraffes!" Patty explained. Liz just stopped thinking and stared at her sister, then shook her head and tried to ignore the comment. A door opened and closed upstairs all of a sudden and Death the Kid strolled down to the living room and approached Liz and Patty on the couch.

"Have you seen Maka? I expected her back from the pool by now, or from wherever she is…" Kid asked.

"Well, yeah I did but I'm not sure what she was doing or why." Liz answered.

"Alright well, If you see her again please let her know to text me. I really need to talk to her." Death the Kid ordered. With that, he headed threw another bottom door toward the kitchen to make something quick for him to be able to snack on.

'She's definitely mad at me. (sigh) women. They're always mad at someone.' Kid grumbled in his head while making a sandwich. Kid was sitting at the bar facing out towards the living room where Liz and Patty were, as he looked around the room everything was perfectly symmetrical and in its proper place. The swinging door behind him pushed open as Maka backed in from the other side still trying to hide. Kid tried hard not to laugh at her and continued to remain as silent as possible. Instead of saying something he silently got up and stood behind as she backed up, it was only when she hit that she turned around.

'Oh shit please dammit don't be kid…' she told herself as she turned around to see none other than Death the Kid himself.

"Well we meet again, but what is such a beautiful woman such as yourself doing sneaking around?" he asked her with a smile.

'What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?' she panicked looking up at him, melting at the sight of his face, yet trying not to give in to that feeling. She then gave him an agitated look. Kid backed up and got on his knees and bowed.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. I know I'm just a piece of unsymmetrical garbage and I'm sorry I mess everything up and I don't mean too-" Kid begged in his usual symmetrical break down form. Maka's face went from mad to understanding in a few seconds. She really had no reason to be mad him, I mean it was more her fault than his… but she couldn't admit that.

"Kid it's ok, don't worry about it. It doesn't really matter anymore ok?" Maka stated. This put a change into Death the Kid as he rose to his feet and looked at her, no seemed to peer into her very soul. Could he even do that?

'It's possible I guess. He is a grim reaper after all, nothing is totally out of the picture for his power.' Maka argued with herself.

'She's so beautiful.' Was all Kid could think, as he reached his right up to her face. He placed it softly on her cheek and smiled at her.

* * *

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE GALLOW'S MANOR IN A TREE

"Damn he's good, then again if he wasn't he wouldn't be my rival." Soul stated as he peered through a pair of Nikon binoculars into the kitchen window. Soul watched as they talked to one another and as Kid began to move in on her.

"OH fuck no. Not in front of me." Soul growled as he launched off the tree and took off running for the house.

* * *

BACK INSIDE THE MANOR WITH DEATH THE KID AND MAKA

He stared into her eyes and moved closer to her face, removing the vacant space between her lips and his. He could see the blush reddening her face, he couldn't help but smirk.

'Is he going to- oh my god he's going to kiss me isn't he? Shit I think I forgot to brush my teeth after the snack I had… Do you think he noticed? Of course he did he notices everything… but he didn't say he did… wait why would he say he did? He wouldn't even if he did right? He wouldn't care reguardless, or at least he shouldn't… oh god I'm screwed.' Maka thought wildly trying to make sense of the situation and not have a panic attack at the same time.

'God she's pretty.' Was all Kid could think about. Just as the contact between longing lips happened, the window burst open and Soul rushed inside. He rose covered in glass and tried to look as cool as possible.

"That's enough of that." Soul proclaimed. Kid shifted just his eyes to Soul and growled loudly.

"REALLY? You have to always burst in here breaking shit. Don't you owe me enough money from the last time?" Kid asked him releasing Maka from his arms, turning to face Soul and giving him a very agrivated look. Soul put his arm behind his head in response.

"Well you see… the checks in the mail- Wait don't try to distract me. This is about Maka not your giant, comfortable, warm, satellite and video game ready house…" Soul fell silent, "God my house sucks…"

Kid just smirked in response, "Exactly, now just jump back out the window and leave Maka here with me and except that I can offer her more than you ever could."

Maka looked at Kid then at Soul. She was really enjoying- I MEAN- annoyed at the fact they were fighting over her. She smiled, she didn't know why. She then turned and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink and sat down again at the bar stool and watched the two boys argue back and forth over this and that.

"Well, I don't care if you do have six cars and a huge mansion and that you're the grim reaper's son." Soul growled. Kid started laughing.

"You forgot the other four houses and the other fifteen cars. By the way those are just my cars, you're not counting my father's." Kid proclaimed with a huge smile.

"I hate you."

"I know and I love it so." Kid smirked again. Soul hated this, every stand off they had was about money this and I can treat her better that, he was just sick of it. He could do all that if he wanted. He could give her all the love he had, isn't that what really mattered?

"What? Did I quiet you down finally?" Kid asked. Soul flared at this and took a step forward .

"Guess not looks like you have some fight left this time." Kid stated taking a fighting stance. Soul turned both arms into blades and took another few steps forward.

"HAHAHA! You really wanna fight me? Here? In my own house, in front of her? You must be desperate, either that or just fucking stupid." Kid threatened as he connected the first line of sanzo and his soul expanded. Soul takes a slight step backward and closes his fist.

"What's the matter can't fight me without going all super saiyan on me." Soul grinds out at Kid.

"My father always taught me if you're going to fight, it's better to go overkill than not enough." Kid reiterated. Soul gave an annoyed look at Kid then looked over to see Maka looking on with a serious face for once. Normally she was just straight up mad but this time, she was oddly interested more in what was going on than how to stop it. This gave Soul a bit more confidence in himself as this time Maka wasn't warning him off or begging him to run. Kid noticed Soul's eyes on Maka, starting to get annoyed he snapped his finger and both Liz and Patty appeared. Just as quickly as they appeared did they jump and transform together into Kid's weapons, which he held criss-crossed in his hands pointed at Soul.

"You ready to fight?" Kid growled. Soul wasn't sure wheither to continue this or not, that was until Kid winked at Maka and Soul saw Maka blush in response to it. Soul lost a bit of his better judgement at that point and rushed head on at Kid, who just as Soul lowered his scythe arm at his right shoulder, smirked wildly and dropped down low as he had in their first fight and lifted up quickly and flung Soul up into the ceiling of the mansion.

'FUCK.' Was all Soul could think, and he watched Kid smirk. The ceiling fell on top of Soul as he laid on the floor trying to get the wind back in his lungs. Kid returned to his calm, collected stance watching Soul closely as though nothing had even happened a second ago. Soul's eyes flared at how much Kid was treating this like it was something he'd done a thousand times before and was nothing new.

"You know I could do this all day?" Death the Kid mocked. Soul rose back onto his feet and this time cautiously moved closer to Kid, trying to find some kind of weakness as he started to circle him. Soul finally felt an opening and bolted toward Kid's right side. To Soul's surprise Kid didn't move even as he was hit by Soul's scythe blade arm. Soul watched the blood run over his arm and all over Kid's shirt, onto the floor. As Soul stared at the crimson pool forming on the floor a huge pressure pushed him backward.

'The second Sanzo line…' Soul thought as he looked at Kid's head to see his worst fear. The second line of Sanzo had been connected, doubling Kid's power yet again. It was different from before it seemed to swirl around him like some sort of aura something dangerous, Soul hesitated. Even Maka seemed to understand just how escalated the situation had become, she wasn't quite sure whether she should continue to be a spectator or get involved in the situation somehow. Death the Kid stared intently into Soul's eyes, he knew just how great the difference in their power was.

"You realize that I can easily tear you limb from limb, but because I am Grim Reaper I'm taught to protect those lives whom cannot defend themselves. (Points at Soul) if you think that I'm just going to step aside and let you take her for me your dead wrong." threatened Death the Kid. At this point the air seemed to crackle around him, it even seemed heavier. Soul wasn't quite sure how he could overcome such an opponent, but he wasn't about to just roll over and let her go.

"You seem to think that I'm intimidated by your power. What you fail to realize, is that I'm much more powerful than you think I am. What I really think is that she should have the chance to choose who she wants to be with. Be that with you or me. And somebody we don't even know. All I know is I wanted it to be her choice with the person that she cares about not forced into something like you seem to think." stated Soul. Kid stared at him then looked over to Maka, she looked back at him and lightly smiled. The intense aura surrounding him started to settle down and slowly dissipate. Whether he liked it or not Soul was right, if this fighting was ever to it end it to be her choice.

"Though I still think you're fucking retard. I do agree that it should be Maka's choice, and that she should choose whomever she wishes as long as her choice comes from her heart." proclaimed Death the Kid. He looked over to Maka and just to staring at her apologized for everything that he had done. It was all he had to do and she could understand him, it shows just how far the relationship had come just how well they understood each other. Then she looked over to soul, he stared back at her tears welling in his eyes. She understood that he was afraid of losing her to someone else, but she had already been around him for a long time and he never seem to change, no matter how much she pleaded and begged he would always stay the same. Though she could always count on him she could still only see him as her guardian not as something more. Maka looked down at the floor staring at her feet, trying to understand just what to say or how to explain. The tears began to roll down her face as she thought of all the times that she had spent with soul. Then she thought of all the new experiences that she had with death the kid. There's just so much going on in her mind she couldn't quite separate everything out, trying to do pros and cons of each person she laughed at herself for even thinking that was a viable way of choosing a person to spend the rest of your life with. Upon seeing her cheers kid began to worry he hesitated at first but then walked over to her, he grasped her chin and pointed her face at his.

"I know this is really hard for you but you're going to have to do it at some point. I'm not saying you have to make a decision now, but it must be made. Even I, a man destined to live for hundreds of years cannot wait that long for even you." stated Death the Kid. Maka began to cry even more. She knew was foolish to keep on going this way, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She loved them both truly and deeply more than either would ever know. She stared him to death the kids up your golden eyes just as she had many a time before. She knew he meant every word he had said and was grateful to everything he had ever done for her. Soul stared at death the kid and wished him dead, if he wasn't here he wouldn't have an issue with winning Maka's heart.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. As much as I love you I can't wait an eternity for you to decide what you want to do with us. If it makes it easier all just walk away right now, I will leave you then the decision will be made for you. I know I haven't been the best guy to be around and I apologize for that. But right now the best thing for you to do is listen to your heart and decide what's best for you in the end." Said soul.

"The problem is I don't know what I want, but I don't want you to just walk away. I know you guys are suffering, but you are not the only one." Maka states. Just as things seem to be coming down Liz and Patty walk through the kitchen door.

"What the hell is all this racket about?" Liz questioned.

"Liz can't you see we're kind of busy right now?" Death the kid asks. Liz looks from kid to soul then looks at Maka.

"Well if I'd known it was going to be this boring, I wouldn't have walked in here." Liz argued. Kid rolled his eyes and motioned for her to leave. She growled at his gesture but soon assured Patty out the door with her. After the two sisters had left the room, soul walked over to Maka and told her she had one week to decide.

"If you cannot decide by then I will make the choice for you and won't be able to go back on it." Soul explained. Death the kid raised an eyebrow at the notion that soul would disqualify himself for the running of Maka's heart, though he wasn't going to complain. At this point all of the power that kid had raised had now subsided and he was in his normal state.

"I'm not sure I can be the woman you want me to be." Maka blurted out. Soul looks up at her.

"You've always been the woman I wanted."

Maka's heart stopped, she wasn't quite sure how to do deal with that line or even how to respond. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood there stunned and watch as soul lately waived then disappeared back out the window. Death the kid also stared but soon switched back to Maka, as he did he looked down at her and lifted his hand to the side of her face.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be than by your side forever. All you have to do is give me the chance and I swear no one or nothing will ever harm you because I would give my very life to ensure your eternal happiness. Us being together might be new, but just because it's new doesn't mean it's wrong. I have the whole rest of my life to learn everything about you, if you'd give me the chance. Everything seems better when you're around, even my symmetrical disorder is under control when you're around. Most of the time I don't even think about it anymore. Maka Albarn, I love you more than any words can express." Death the kid confessed.


End file.
